


Stand by me

by ArianiLee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Ending, Episode Ignis Spoilers, Everyone Is Alive, I have no self control when it comes to Kingdom Hearts characters, Kingship is a hassle, M/M, Noct is a good king, Post-Canon, Post-Episode Ignis, Slow Burn, Spoilers, There will be feels, There will be sex, What a shitty summary, after the long night, and it's up to you to fix everything that went wrong in the meantime, eventually, how would you feel if you woke up one day and ten years had passed?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianiLee/pseuds/ArianiLee
Summary: The Long Night is over.As the True King, Noctis freed Eos from the darkness and brought the sun back. Since he didn't die in the process as he'd tought he would, he must now fulfill his duty as the King of Lucis. Gathering what is left of his people, dealing with the aftermath of ten years without a ray of light, cleaning Insomnia to make it a livable place again, there's no shortage of work. But he must also adapt to his new face, to his new voice, to his friends' new behaviour, to his life as it has become. And what it has become is sad and lonely. There's a ten years gap separating him from the rest of the world and it won't be easily crossed.





	1. The Gap

**Author's Note:**

> Author : Ariani Lee  
Disclaimer : It all belongs to Square Enix (also works for any Kingdom Hearts character that would end up here making a cameo as a locksmith or something). I make no money out of this, I do it for the reviews. And because it’s kind of a compulsion. You know, when you see these adorable characters and you want them to be happy together but also hurt them badly in the process.  
Pairing : Promptis  
Beta-reading : Much thanks to Nessotherly and Ophelia for reading and reviewing the first chapters before I started published, also to Star5kar for helping me because writing in English is great but also not natural to me.  
Note : Hello, FFXV fandom, nice to meet you ! I’ve been there for a while but I’m publishing only now for reasons. First, it took me years to finish the game ( mainly because I can’t resist the urge to pick up all this shiny shit on the ground). Also, the pairing came to me very late in the game and it took me some time to proceed all the FEELS. Finally, I’m Belgian (Belgium is the little country North of France where you can find good chocolate, beer and french fries.) so my mother tongue is French. I’ve made some attempts at writing in English in the past but I’d never been really satisfied with it until now. Of course there’s room for improvement but I feel ready to make my debut in the anglophone world of fanfiction.  
Note 2 : I started this story in late 2017. It’s my first FFXV work and it probably will remain the only one (as it often is when I don’t write Kingdom Hearts stuff) but I’ve rarely felt so compelled to write something. When I first finished the game, I hated the ending. When the alternate ending came out with Ignis’s DLC, I was elated and that new situation left me dizzy with questioning. What would Eos be like after spending ten years in the dark ? How would Noctis feel in this body older than his mind ? How would he connect with his friends and people with this gap between him and the rest of the world ? I just had to write it. But as it was, I didn’t really know where this story would go so it was hard to write past a certain point. I know now what will happen so I decided to start publishing. This story is also available on Fanfiction.net.  
Well then, I’ll leave you to it. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_And the crown it weighs heavy_  
_'Till it's banging on my eyelids_  
_Retreating in covers and closing the curtains_  
_One thing's for certain, oh_  
_A year like this passes so strangely_  
_Somewhere between sorrow and bliss_

Florence & the Machine

* * *

Ten years. 

If there was a ceiling to weirdness, Noctis had long crushed into it.

Try to imagine. _Ten years_. One day you're a regular nineteen-year-old, being your royal teenager self, what with the growing up into adulthood and hormonal frenzy stuff. Then you close your eyes - admitting that yeah, that was _not_ your regular kind of eye closing, but still - and when you open them? Bam! Ten years in your face. Literally. You see your reflection in the mirror and you look like you're on the doorstep of your thirties, complete with the scrubby chin, hair three times longer and a scowl that no longer makes you look like a pouting kid but more like your father back in the days when you had skipped an etiquette lesson. Your _dead_ father.

And fuck that because you know what? Everyone is dead anyways. Like, absolutely everyone. Try to imagine that. You come back in order to bring back daylight, to save the world only to find it empty. Daemons everywhere, an everlasting night, not a soul around and when you finally get to someone, it's to learn that it’s the same everywhere. Only a handful have survived this decade. It might be lost to you but for the rest of the world, everything has been ripped away.

Try to imagine a child you used to give toys to, now looking at you at eye-level because he's not a child anymore, not at all. This little kid is a man and he's scarred by life in a way you were supposed – fated even – to prevent.

And in the midst of all this, the boy you loved welcoming you home with joy etched on his face. At last, for two minutes something is okay, then it's not. Because ten years have passed on Prompto and as soon as those first minutes of reunion are over, you see him as he is now.

Try to imagine this too - it’s the worst part of it all. The carefree boy is gone and with him the smile that used to light your days more than the sun ever could. He's _so much _quieter. Before, it was like he was physically unable to shut up. He's turned into a man while you weren't looking and it’s a tired, disenchanted kind of man. His fragility seems to have faded like the sunlight, like his smile and with it, maybe - probably - the need he used to have of you. Ten years is a very long time. He’s had to learn to survive. You never made promises to each other anyway. You never even really talked about your feelings. Not openly, not clearly. There was this one time when you almost did, you'd started and it was going well but you'd been interrupted before everything was said and soon after that, everything was over.

And now you're thinking - maybe he doesn't love you anymore. Maybe he didn't back then and you’ve only been seeing what you wanted to - how would you know?

That's one easy answer at least. You don't.

Now they'd taken back Insomnia. Noctis had seized his power, taken back his throne. He had fulfilled his duty as the Chosen King, brought back the dying world from the pit of darkness it was drowning in and thanks to Ignis, he had done that without having to die for it like he was supposed to. Now that the prophecy was completed, he had other duties.

With Lestallum being packed to the throat with refugees, the top priority was to take some of them in. Lots of daemons had died with the first sunrise and most of the remaining monsters had gone back into hiding from the light. Roads could be travelled again if you had a car and you could handle a couple of Taoties. So the first thing Noctis did the day after his victory on Ardyn was to see to that.

Unlike the rest of Insomnia - of the world, really - the castle was pristine. It wasn't a big surprise since this was likely the place where Ardyn had been staying while waiting for the Chosen King to come to him. Nevertheless, everything was in its place, including a room full of communication tools. Two hours had been enough for Prompto to get his hands on most of the equipment and make contact, first with Hammerhead and then with Lestallum.

Everyone sounded crazy, enthralled by the daylight. So far it had all been abstract for Noctis but it hit him right this moment. It might have felt like days to him but _ten years of night. _A moonless, starless night. There were kids out there who were seeing natural light for the first time in their life. He felt a bit dizzy at the thought.

_Ten years._

Arrangements were made for a few groups of capable people to start moving to Insomnia. It would be slow. They would clean the roads when needed and set havens along the way in preparation for bigger groups travelling to the capital.

"We have a country to rebuild, starting with Insomnia. We’re going to need all the help we can get in order to make this city liveable again," he said to the team after Prompto had ended the communication. "In the meantime, the refugees will stay in the lower levels of the castle. It’ll be safer and it’ll make everything easier."

" Spoken like a true king," Gladio said.

And while Ignis smiled proudly, the swordsman punched Noctis in the shoulder so hard he almost fell over the complicated keyboards sprawled in front of them.

" At least that's something that hasn't changed," Noctis said with a half-smile. "Though I do wish you'd stop acting all surprised every time I do something right."

There were a few laughs and a snort from the chair Prompto was still sitting in. For a split second it felt almost right, then Ignis pushed his glasses back on his nose and cleared his throat.

" Maybe the lack of a proper coronation made us all forget that you are no longer a prince. Perhaps it is time for us to stop acting that way and start acting a bit more...ceremonially."

" That's not what I meant at all! " Noctis tried to protest, now panicking a bit.

It was just a joke. What had he just brought to himself?

" No kidding,'' Gladio grumbled. "We know you aren't fond of protocol, but you couldn't avoid it forever. You had to be aware of that."

The king reluctantly nodded. Of course he knew. He had been raised knowing it. But their long journey, the months of being a nobody to almost every person they'd met... He'd never been anonymous before and now that it was over, he was already missing it.

But it was ten years ago, he kept reminding himself.

" You might as well start to get used to it with us," Gladio carried on. "When my sister heard the news that you were back, all she could talk about was how she had to start working on her curtsy. "

Noctis wanted to curl under one of the desks and never get out. It was unfair, really, this talk of etiquette when the castle - no, the whole _city_, by the Gods - was empty except for the four of them. Wouldn't it come soon enough?

" Right," Ignis pressed on when Noctis didn't answer. "You will have to."

Prompto spun the chair around to face them and Noctis felt a surge of hope.

" That's the way it is, my king," he said.

And despite the half-smile curling his lips, he was not joking. Said king felt his heart drop and splash on the ground where it remained, gushing blood everywhere amongst general indifference.

" Shouldn't we be using _Your Majesty_?" Gladio asked with a frown.

" But I like this one," Prompto pouted.

" Both are correct so you may as well use whichever you want," lgnis told the other two.

_Yeah, sure. Because no one is going to ask _me_ what I want. _

And what he wanted was to not hear Prompto call him that ever again. Never before had he used Noctis's title other than to tease him. Now he sounded like he meant it. Noctis hated it.

But he had to pull himself together because no matter what, he was the Godsdamned king of Lucis and he had work ahead of him. Lots of it. He could start right now by establishing a provisional government with what he had on hand. Four people wasn't much but it'd have to be enough for a start.

Of course he himself had to be the king, so it was up to him to decide what everyone else would do. While the others were discussing which itinerary would be best for the travellers to go all the way from Lestallum to Insomnia, he tried to make a list of everything his father had to cover while ruling the country. Then, he mentally stroke off almost all of it. There was a lot less things to worry about when there wasn't enough people in the whole world to fill three cities. For the years to come, it would mainly be a matter of sheltering and feeding his people. Cleaning places and roads, collecting resources, fixing what could be fixed and rebuilding the rest.

They would need hands to do that, and years of repopulating the country in order to get enough of those hands. Though he wasn't well aware of all the details yet, it seemed logical to assume that ten years without a ray of sunlight had reduced the crops to naught. He would need info about what kind of food the refugees had been relying on so far.

So. Safety and food were the top priorities for now, along with bringing together what was left of the people of Lucis. Lestallum was full of refugees, that was one sure thing, but there had to be people that couldn't get there. Smaller groups or lonely people scattered all over the continent. The sun would probably bring them out and their king had to reach out to them.

He didn't even have to say a word. He just opened his mouth to talk and the others instantly fell silent and turned to him, ready to listen. Taken aback, Noctis was left grabbing for words and every second of it felt like ages, because they weren't saying anything. There should have been a joke, something about his trying to catch a fly with his mouth or Prompto swiftly taking a picture "so he could show everyone the depth of his character''. Instead of what they were all standing there, quietly waiting for him to start talking. Which he finally did, after ten or fifteen excruciating seconds that had to have lasted at least one hour each. He started with a quick summary of his thoughts before giving everyone their new attributions. He was trying not to use the ''tasks" word here because this was a _government_, they were to be like, generals or counsellors or ministers one day. And if he had to live with everyone talking to him as if he was going to start having people beheaded for tripping on a tapestry, there was no way he was going to go easy on them.

_Spoken like a true __nineteen years old_ kid_. _

" Gladio, you will handle all the safety and daemons related matters. There will be hunting teams to manage and dispatch, places to secure even after Insomnia is thoroughly cleaned. I suggest starting from the castle and proceeding one sector after another. Ignis will be responsible for all the resources related questions and will explore the secured sectors. You will have to collect, store and inventory everything you can salvage. I would also like you to keep a record of anything that strikes you as needing repairs. Some facilities and buildings won't be necessary before months, years even, but I'd rather know as much as I can about the city's state. You will both have teams under your orders. They will report to you, and you will report to Prompto."

This came as a surprise to the three companions. Prompto started to squirm in his chair.

" I know you won't like it,'' Noctis told him. "But you do seem at ease with that electronic stuff and all those people moving around will need coordination. You'll be our head of communication, including contacts with everyone outside Insomnia. I want people to know they can come here. There has to be people out there who haven't found shelter in Lestallum and we need to try and reach them. Using the waves looks like a better way to do it than to try and find them individually. You will get reports and report to me in turn, and that way, one of you will remain in the castle, by my side. "

He knew this was solid as stone. Even if there was no risk at all - a statement no one would have agreed with - no one in this room would have had him left on his own. Never mind the fact that he was perfectly able to protect himself, that he constantly had thirteen lethal weapons concealed within his body and five - FIVE - freaking _gods _ready to kill anything on his behalf if asked politely. Of course no one wanted to see one of those in the citadel, knowing they had a tendency to leave nothing behind but a trail of ruins, but still.

_And they weren't all so stressed about my safety when we were on the road killing things thirty times Gladio's size. Sure Noct, throw yourself at the angry Zhu we just stole eggs from to make noodles, but don't you _dare_ stay alone in the castle!_

Even Gladio didn't protest against the fact that as Shield of the King, he should have been the one staying by Noctis' s side. Easy to guess he'd always prefer being outside fighting daemons than prowling the empty throne room to protect the king from shadows and spiders. He would have been totally useless as a coordinator too. Techno was Prompto's thing.

" It's all provisional of course, but I only have the three of you at the moment and there's only so much we can do."

lgnis had a look of approval on his face that made the king's heart swell with pride.

" It is all very well-thought, your Majesty," he said with a bow that ruined everything.

" We will apply that when the first groups from Lestallum will arrive and we can actually make teams, since it's only us for now. I was thinking we could start working a bit, the four of us. Making sure the groups of refugees don't get eaten by monsters between the gates and the castle. Clearing a path."

He forced himself to shut up. He was talking too much and it was useless anyway. It was already obvious. They _did_ have some real nasties here in the capital, beasts that could kill so fast you wouldn't see what was coming. His idea was good, they had fought them on their way to the castle and they had all the adequate stuff. But Noctis could read it on the three suddenly awkward faces he had in front of him.

_They're not letting me out of the citadel. I'm gonna be cloistered here_ forever._ Fuck my kingly authority, why did I even try?_

" Maybe Iggy and I should go out and you two could stay here," Gladio suggested, and he almost managed not to trip on the last word.

" Indeed," lgnis joined him. "We will require an inventory of the kitchen's remaining supplies. There might be things we could still use. Sacks of grains, dried and canned goods, the kind of food that doesn't go bad. There was no one here these past years and I highly doubt Ardyn needed to eat."

Noctis was totally sure Ardyn had never set as much as a foot in the kitchen, and the damn freak certainly didn't feed on anything else than tears and fears. So yes, it would be a useful thing to do. And if he tried and looked on the bright side of things, he would be alone with Prompto. Maybe they would get to talk about _it_.

" That's settled then. I suggest we rest for today and get to it tomorrow."

They all nodded, and the king turned to the door.

" If you'll excuse me, then."

" Where are you going all of a sudden?" Prompto asked, sounding a bit worried. Then he added: "My king."

Noctis hated it as much as the first time.

" My face itches like hell. I need a shave."

* * *


	2. Loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks to star54kar for her help with betareading this work.

* * *

_I walked across an empty land_  
_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_  
_I felt the earth beneath my feet_  
_Sat by the river and it made me complete_  
_Oh, simple thing! Where have you gone?_

* * *

Two weeks after the first contact with Lestallum, Noctis was sitting in the deserted throne room. He was alone at his own demand, because he was having a hard time getting used to sit there. He needed training. 

Occupying his father's throne was uncomfortable. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was sitting in someone else's chair and that he would soon have to stand and leave it to his rightful owner. He fully knew that he was that rightful owner and that no one else in the whole world had even the start of a claim on it but it didn't help in the slightest. He still felt the same he did when as a kid, he had sneaked in this room and sat there to see what his father was seeing. What would it be like to be king? He remembered wondering back then and he still didn't know. 

It wasn't as if kingship had befallen him unexpectedly though. He had always known he would be king one day. He had been educated for this purpose. He had been trained and taught and groomed and given a proper entourage, loyal companions who would grant him wise counselling and protection and be there for him no matter what. He shouldn't have felt this way sitting on the throne. He hadn't the first time, when he had been taking his country back from Ardyn's claws. He had been claiming what was his by law and by blood, his family's legacy. He had done it with pride, and it had felt so right, being there, in this place he should have filled as soon as king Regis had left it empty. The crown was his by right and, more than that, by duty. 

He had always known he was to be king. On the other hand, he’d come to believe he wouldn’t live long enough for that. And even if he hadn’t, no one could have expected that kind of reign. His land was devastated, his people decimated and haggard and the court cut down to nothing but this precious entourage Regis had so carefully picked for his son. 

Even if he was happier than he could ever say that they were all safe and sound, it was also a shard in his heart. They were all he had left, his only family, and despite the deep bonds of their friendship Noctis felt like he was losing them too. He thought a lot about Regis's own companions. His father hadn't seen Cid for decades when he'd died, same for his other friend who had been living in Altissia. Others had stayed and remained, but Noctis couldn't help but focusing on those two. Maybe kingship did that to the people closest to you. Noctis knew his friends wouldn't leave because there was no one else to take their place by his side and they were loyal and dutiful. But ever since that day when Ignis had suggested they started treating him more like the king he was, they had all been doing just that. There was a restrain to them, something new he didn't like a bit. They weren't talking as much as before, at least in front of him, they never called him by his name anymore. 

Prompto's behaviour was the hardest to take. The sun had brought back some light in him too. At first Noctis had been delighted to see it play in his hair, to see him smile again even if he was miles away from the boy he had fell for back when he was still just the prince. The sunlight had caused Prompto to start using his camera again, snapping pictures here and there, but he wasn't sharing the results at the end of the day like he used to. 

_Or at least not with me_. 

He wouldn't address Noctis other than by calling him "my king", and it was so much worse when it came from him that it made Noctis’s heart skip a beat every single time. It was painful. It wasn't just because Prompto was this special kind of person to him. It was because of who he was too, because of where he'd come from and how he'd ended up here. 

Because Prompto had fought for his place by Noctis’s side. He was there because he had decided he would earn the right to be there despite his being a commoner, not because Regis had been searching companions for his son. They'd been school pals, they'd done pranks together, gotten scolded and put in detention together. They'd been running all around the castle, gliding over the corridors’ shiny tiled floors, breaking things and running away together, hiding in closets, suffocating with hardly contained laughter. Prompto had been the most normal person in his life. Not a royal, not a noble, not even a courtier's son. 

That was something king Regis had approved, the reason why he had sent Noctis to school instead of having private teachers coming to the castle. He had wanted his son to know the people he would rule, not to lord over them from the top of a tower with no real understanding of what their life was like. When Prompto had asked to be part of the prince's guard, the king had instantly said yes. 

Noctis remembered that day so well he could play the whole scene in his head. They had been in the throne room, the prince standing one step behind his friend, clueless about all this audience-with-the-king fuss. Prompto had only told him that he wanted to ask something to his father and that it had to be done with all the proper ceremony and stuff, and could he ask if they could go talk to him now? Of course Noctis had indulged him right away, curious as one can be. Twenty minutes later they were in front of king Regis and Prompto was literally dancing on the spot with apprehension. 

They'd been sixteen then, starting the senior school year at the end of which their paths would part. Prompto didn't want that to happen, he had told king Regis. He wanted to stay by the prince's side and protect him. He knew he wasn't tall or tough like Gladiolus who could take on three opponents in training and still win, or smart and quick-witted like lgnis who never lost any strategy games and was obviously trying to read all the books in the castle (" It's only the recipe books! " lgnis had stuttered from the side of the room. Gladio was smiling broadly.). But he would do anything, he would do any chore, take any training if it meant he could be of service to his prince and country. He would give his life for Noctis, he would always be loyal and devoted to him and his _friend_ and this had to count for something, didn't it, your Majesty? Because he had nothing else to offer but his clumsy self but he would be honoured to give it to his future king. 

By the end of his little speech, Prompto had been on his knees (Either because he had remembered to kneel halfway through or because he had been too embarrassed to hold king Regis's gaze.) and gasping for air while trying to quite the noise. The king had been smiling, his chin in his hand and so had been the few courtiers in the room. Everyone loved a show of dedication to the royal family. Whispers had been starting around them. 

Noctis had been struck. Sure, he already had Gladio and lgnis and he also knew about loyalty and fealty and that as king, one day he would have to rely on such things. He knew that if he did a good work of it, like his father did, he would earn it. But it had all been theory. Never had he heard either of his two companions say things like that. 

In the hushed silence that had followed Prompto's request, his heart had been racing so hard and fast it felt like it was trying to break itself a way out his ribcage. The thought that they would go separate ways at the end of the year hadn't crossed Noctis's mind. He had been seeing everything with that easiness that only royals could afford. If he wanted something, he only had to state his wish to see it granted, as long as he didn’t ask for the moon. And yes, now that he was actually thinking about it, he _did _want Prompto around, he wanted him there forever. With him, Noctis felt less like a prince and more like a person and it felt amazing. He didn't want to lose that. So he had looked at his father, silently praying for him to say yes. 

When king Regis had done so, Prompto had turned to Noctis. His face had been a deep, warm shade of scarlet and his eyes, shining too much but he was beaming like the sun at noon on a summer day - a smile too bright to be directly looked at. The prince's stomach had done three acrobatic jumps and his insides had woven into such a tight knot he'd had a hard time eating dinner later that night. He had smiled back and his eyes had been stinging a bit. 

There he was now, the future king Prompto had pledged his life to, sitting in the same throne his father had been watching them from. Prompto had embraced Noctis -jumped on him really. Then he'd cleared his throat because even in the state of excitement he was in he had noticed the laughter erupting all over the room. He had been flushing an even darker shade of red and Noctis had almost laughed too. But it had died in his throat because all of a sudden his friend was kneeling again, this time in front of him. He wouldn't have been able to put words on the feelings that had been surging in him at this sight, he couldn't even have said whether he'd liked it or not. From their spot on the side, lgnis and Gladio had been nodding their approval. 

Prompto was by his side because he had wanted it. He had spoken of devotion, of loyalty, of friendship. He had promised, he had said "always". 

Noctis could have taken this from anyone but him. Prompto calling him "my king" like a courtier, smiling only with restraint, talking only when Noctis addressed him first or if he had something "relevant" to say, acting as if only out of duty. It was awful. 

Never in his life had Noctis felt so alone. 

The two of them had checked the kitchen in search of food, and that's really all they had done. At first Noctis had entertained the idea to be straightforward and ask if he remembered the last private talk they'd had. But then Prompto had been there waiting for him in front of the elevator, wearing his King’s Guard uniform. Even though Noctis had seen men dressed like that for as long as he could remember, it had never looked that way. He hadn't noticed before because he'd been focusing on things like saving his country and killing that fucking sicko and preferably not getting killed himself in the process, but now he was seeing clear again and Prompto looked hotter than Ifrit's ashes. Being straightforward was easier said than done, especially when you were nineteen despite your looks and your mind was running wild. He couldn't think. He hadn't tried, deeming it safer to watch Prompto closely instead in the hope of a good sign. 

Prompto had scarcely talked. He had barely looked at Noctis. He had focused on the task at hand and Noctis had ended up doing the same because if he hadn't something to concentrate on, Prompto would eventually have had noticed that the king's eyes were pinned on various parts of his body. 

A lot of things had been years past the state of decay and crumbled to dust when they touched it, but lgnis had been right. They had found considerable amounts of salvageable food: sacks of flour and grain - wheat and rice and corn - and canned vegetables one or two years past the recommended date of consumption but that looked and (after opening two as a test) smelled all right. They had also found all kinds of spices and carefully packed dried herbs, along with small sacks and barrels that revealed treasures of sugar and salt. Jars of various oils, honey, strong spirits and liquors had been added to the bounty. The wines would have to be checked by an expert if there was one to be found somewhere but the royal cellar should have had preserved most of it, and what was spoiled could still be used as vinegar so there would be no waste. 

At the end of the day, the news had been good. They had food and they could add to it by hunting since lgnis had everything he needed to smoke or dry meat and fish. Noctis hadn't tried to offer his help this time. It had hurt more than a little not to say anything when he would have loved to contribute, and his fishing skills would have been more useful than ever. But even if there were any left, the fishes in the castle's ponds weren't edible and the closest actual fishing spots were quite far from the castle. It would just have been awkward again if he'd suggested a fishing trip, even if it was only half a day from here. 

Prompto spent most of his time in his "office" while lgnis and Gladio were out. Since the rest of the castle was empty, Noctis stayed there a lot too. With a report or a book in his hands, he would pretend to be reading but he was waiting for some communication to come in. Then he would get to listen to Prompto's voice. It was bittersweet but he couldn't help it. He would never talk to him so casually anymore or make jokes or even let out a chuckle. Noctis felt jealous of every person that happened to be at the other end of the line, even if the call was about a pack of nasty beasts blocking the road. 

He felt miserable. He felt like the youngster he had been ten years ago. The others were fooled by his looks and they didn't understand. Even if he had taken to shave every morning and it helped to keep his cheeks smooth like they used to be, it didn't change anything. He was still much older than what he felt like, and he had lost ten years of his life he would never get back. That was the second worst thing in all that, right behind Prompto acting like they were not even _friends_. 

A knock came from the door, echoing loudly in the heavy silence of the throne room. Noctis startled and Prompto came in. He walked the aisle up to the stairs leading to the throne itself, stopped there and bowed with his fist on his heart. Noctis wanted to yell at him to stop it but he swallowed it almost without effort. He was starting to get the hand of this restraining stuff. 

"What is it?" He asked instead. 

His voice sounded very controlled. He had to be cautious with every word he said. It would soon stop being so unnerving, or at least he hoped so, but it still came as a surprise every time he heard himself speaking. This too was different, and the lack of conversation didn't help getting used to it. 

"Visitors, my king. They will be here in a minute." 

With that, Prompto climbed the stairs and came to stand right next to the throne. Noctis's heart started racing again. Silence fell back. It was different, feeling lonely with someone beside you. The feeling was sharper. He could have touched Prompto’s hand just by reaching out, but he knew he wouldn't do it. If only he would _face_ him. His racing heart was making its way up to his throat. 

Then another knock came at the door and it was over. Relieved, Noctis sat straight and watched the newcomers enter the room behind Gladio and lgnis. It was a small group of people. Judging by their seasoned, dusty looks, he guessed that they were the leaders of the first groups of refugees coming from Lestallum. He looked intently at each one of them while Gladio made a report of the situation. 

They had indeed arrived a bit earlier and they had run into lgnis and Gladio who had been busy cleaning an alley full of pests, not far from the city's doors. Each one of the six men there had been at the head of a fifteen people group and they glowed with pride when Gladio said that they had come all the way here and cleaned the road for those who would follow without any casualties. 

Noctis stood and went down the stairs to greet them properly, shaking their hands, thanking them and praising them and welcoming them warmly. It all came easily, it all felt right - at last something did. The six men all bowed to their king, and Noctis didn't mind. This also felt right. They were his subjects, not his closest friends. He asked for their names and committed them to memory and told them they would now go settle down and eat and rest. 

"If you'll allow me, your Majesty?" Said one of them - Ashton, his name was Ashton - and Noctis nodded for him to talk. "We all came here to work." 

The rest of the group silently approved. Noctis smiled. 

"And that you will do, trust me." He reassured them. "That is exactly why I want you all in good shape. Work will come in due time but now, you've just seen the end of a long, hard journey. You need rest and you will have it before doing anything else. Now take them all to their quarters." He added, this time talking to Gladio. 

They all bowed to him and Noctis realized he wasn't feeling like a fraud. This was his people. Maybe he just needed _them_. There was approval on all their faces, it felt so good he felt like laughing out loud. It wouldn't have been fitting for a king but it didn't last. As the newcomers turned to follow Gladio, lgnis did the same and of course, so did Prompto. The king wondered if it would always hurt like that, or if it was just because to him, that moment of near intimacy they had shared felt like a month ago. 

_What am I expecting?_

He held lgnis back. Prompto didn't even look at him before going out of the throne room, closing the doors behind him. Noctis bravely ignored him and focused on the good things instead. 

" How was I?" He asked Ignis. 

" That was well said and done, your Majesty. You can bet whatever you want that every word you said will be repeated to the rest of them, and the smallest details analysed. " 

" You think so?" 

" I'm sure of it. Your people is eager to know their king and they want nothing more than to love you. But they have been abandoned for ten years, so they are understandably unsure." 

" I know I've been away for a very long time but I wasn't aware at the time, Ignis. It was a shock to me when I came back. " 

" I understand." 

" What should I do, then? How can I reassure them?" 

" Just like you did, your Majesty. It was perfect. Talk to them, let them see you, touch you even. They need to know that you're real and that you care for them." 

Noctis nodded. That sounded like something he could do, especially now that there weren't thousands of people in the city. He could come close to them, and he would. One hundred and thirty more people in the castle than there was in the morning ... It really was an achievement. 

" It's good to see you smile again, your Majesty." 

" Thanks, lgnis." 

* * *

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_   
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_   
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Keane 

* * *


	3. Long live the king

* * *

_So far away, I wish you were here_   
_Before it's too late_   
_This could all disappear_   
_Before the doors close and it comes to an end_   
_With you by my side, I will fight and defend_   
_I’ll fight and defend._

* * *

Things were a lot busier now.

Noctis had gone to check on the newcomers the morning after their arrival and he had been as pleased with them as they'd been with him. Amongst the volunteers to make the first journey, the leaders had picked the most capable hands. Men who could fight, but also men with strong arms because they wouldn't have gone far if the first heap of rocks blocking a path had stopped them. Noctis also suspected that Lestallum, lacking space and resources as it was after years of sheltering thousands, had been more than glad to part with some of the bigger builds and appetites.

The result as he'd seen it the first time he'd set foot in the second floor hall converted into a dormitory, was one hundred and thirty bulky, sturdy men. They were all tall and large, not necessarily as much as Gladio but they had the same style for sure. It was a sight to see.

Insomnia had lots of space and there was food and the means to get more. Those men were a blessing, exactly what Noctis needed right now. He had let his joy show and he had stepped in to meet them. Prompto had been with him and he had remained very close, looking really nervous while they were both drowned in the mass. Noctis hadn't been worried. He had been shaking hands and hearing names and stories and he had been thanked and he had been saying thank you and welcome. Many of the men had heard him make the same promise: this was just a start. Together, king and people, they would fix Insomnia and rebuild the Kingdom of Lucis. Everyone had been very enthusiastic and, as it seemed, they all wanted to touch him. Hands were constantly reaching out, shyly at first then with more boldness when the king hadn't seem bothered by it. Prompto had looked as if he'd been on the verge of taking his gun out and go on a killing rant and when he'd finally, almost physically dragged Noctis out, they'd spent two hours there.

" Please... my king. " He'd said, breathing hard. " Don't do that again. "

Even that hadn't erased the smile on Noctis’s face. He’d just turned it to Prompto, not answering, and Prompto had looked away. 

Things were moving very quickly now that there was an actual workforce to put to use. At first there were only hunting teams, because being jumped on by random creatures every five minutes was making it hard to focus on what would require fixing or what could be of use. But as soon as there were cleared zones, Ignis started going inside buildings. He and his men were still on the lookout for there weren't a lot of closed doors and some rooms could still hold surprises in the form of smaller monsters. 

They were exploring buildings in search of more salvageable food and confirming the safety of every place they checked. Ignis was also keeping track of the material damages caused by the invasion. Most of it was located outside though, and had been caused by the largest creatures carelessly walking around or fighting amongst themselves. Pillage wasn't a thing monsters did, and neither was on-purpose destruction. The worst damage had been done when Insomnia had tried defending herself against the invaders. The streets were a disaster but, on the inside, most of the buildings looked fine enough. People would be able to start moving in there as soon as the streets were safe again and someone skilled in the making of keys could be found. 

In the late afternoon Ignis would bring his teams back to the castle and put them to another kind of work, in the kitchen. The hunt hugely contributed to keep everyone fed and there were birds roasting by the dozen or gigantic pots of stew brewing on six stoves at a time. Noctis had taken to going there in the evening. He would enter the large room full of the fragrant cooking smokes and steams, Prompto in toll, and go looming over the food just like he had when Ignis used to cook by the campfire. Ignis was so obviously happy to be there he didn't even think of reminding Noctis how un-kingly his behavior was. Maybe he was nostalgic of those days too, Noctis wondered. Anyway, he wanted to be amongst his people so why not here? He was staying inside the castle. Maybe that was the reason why no one was trying to stop him from going there.

Two days after the arrival of the first refugees from Lestallum, Noctis had taken the elevator to the basement of the castle, where all the military stuff was kept. The fall of Insomnia had happened so swiftly that there had been a good stock of useful equipment left. Thanks to that, the hunting teams were thoroughly armored and on top of it, each team leader was equipped with a communicator. Prompto was working on organizing the communications system, which was still very messy but at least it had everyone connected. People were sending info and reports by the hour and Prompto, in turn, was keeping Noctis updated three times a day. 

Noctis had taken possession of his father's office. He had actual work to do now, what with all the reports and inventories and the coming refugees to deal with. It was far from enough to keep him busy but he'd abandoned Prompto's com room. Listening to him acting so naturally with everyone but him had changed from being bittersweet to downright bitter. It was just too painful and since the kitchen remained empty until late afternoon, they were the two only souls in the castle. Noctis wished he didn't have that much leisure to get bored because in spite of himself, he was spending most of his free time thinking about Prompto. 

He could spend afternoons just remembering the way it used to be, easy, without ceremony. Their time together at school and the casual way Prompto used to act around him, the glares of the other students. First there had been shock, outrage even - how dared he, a mere commoner, talk like that to a royal? But then, everyone had noticed that the prince wasn't just letting it be. For the first time in his scholarship he wasn't alone, and it was because Prompto had - precisely - dared and he liked it a lot. So after the shock had come the realization that being a royal and having to cope with all the protocol stuff didn't necessarily mean being _into_ it. There had been jealousy then, from all those who had dreamed to be the prince's friend (or something else) but hadn't had to audacity to come and talk to him. Now it was too late. Some had tried but it hadn't worked out for any of them. Noctis enjoyed Prompto's company but he wasn't what you'd call a people person. He was quite satisfied with the three friends he had, and having more seemed like a hassle. Then there was the fact that all the students who'd tried their luck had been friendly and casual towards the prince, but they had also more or less ignored Prompto. Noctis had been polite, period. He didn't need more people around and especially not the kind of people who would be rude towards his best friend. 

When Prompto still _wanted_ to be that. 

It hurt so bad to think it was all behind them now but Noctis knew he had to get used to it. There didn't seem to be a turning back from what had happened during these ten years. 

It wasn't the same with Gladio and Ignis, who were still having difficulties treating him differently. They'd let his name slip every now and then and sometimes he'd catch a sparkle in their eyes that let him know that even if they were indeed putting distance between them, they weren't having an easy time doing so. They still loved him, they were still his friends, Noctis knew it. It showed, if only a bit, and he as time went by he'd managed to see through their behavior that it was really a facade. 

Prompto's didn't look like one. 

He'd never called him by his name, not even once, and Noctis had a feeling that he didn't even want to be around him. As the only member of his guard permanently staying in the castle, he got to escort Noctis wherever he went but even then, he wouldn't actually look at him. He wouldn't talk to him or do anything else than follow him around and stand there, his hands in his back. He would do that in addition of the three reports a day that looked just as mechanical. There didn't seem to be more than met the eyes, even though the Gods knew if Noctis had tried to see something there, how he'd wanted to. 

To look into his eyes and find, if not a trace of a budding love that Noctis was starting to believe he'd imagined, something left from the past joy there'd been there. Some remains of a friendship that had once been so important to Prompto it had had him begging on his knees for the king to allow him to stay and stand by Noctis. But those eyes wouldn't let themselves be crossed now. They wouldn't give anything away.

When it wasn't reminiscences about school or the day Prompto had knelt and pledged his life to the crown for a chance to be with him, Noctis was thinking about what had come afterwards. The months of accelerated training.

Prompto wasn't a big guy. For all his will and energy (and determination and enthusiasm and so on), he took more after a chicobo than anything else. Every day after school, he'd climb into the car with Noctis and Ignis would drive them both to the castle. The boys would do their homework together and after that, the real work would begin. Seeing Prompto walking up to Gladio, ready to take whatever the guy would throw his way, it'd always made the prince shudder. Even though he knew Gladio wouldn't hurt him, Prompto, with his small frame and pretty face, just looked like a pile of delicate bones wrapped in a soft white skin that bruised too easily. 

And that’s what he was. Gladio was relentless and had spent months making the best he could do out of him. Prompto wasn't built for fighting, he had no dominant physical skill except for the quick reflexes he'd acquired by taking pictures of things that wouldn't stop and pose. This had also instilled some amount of dexterity in his fingers. That's what had made him a gunslinger. He would have been worth nothing in close combat, you could knock him out in two good punches and he wasn't excessively agile either. Sure, he was better at dodging than Gladio was but that wasn't really impressive, partly because the big guy rarely tried to. You could hit him with all you'd got, he wouldn't budge anyway. 

But Prompto was there every day, even that one time when he'd been sick and Noctis had told him not to come. Ignis had said so too but he hadn't listened. By the time Ignis had parked the car, he'd been as green as seaweed. The ride clearly hadn't helped. Gladio hadn't said anything but five minutes after entering the training lot, Prompto had started throwing up everywhere, including on his weapons master's shoes. Cue end of the training and no school for a few days but it had been too late. Noctis and Gladio had both been sick too. Prompto had been so ashamed he'd been acting as if the king himself had disgraced him. 

(The king hadn't disgraced anyone. He'd laughed a lot and stated that he definitely liked the boy.)

The training was harder on Prompto than on anyone else because he was so unfit for the work and because he had to take everything in in a short amount of time. He had to be ready by the time he and Noctis graduated so Gladio hadn’t gone easy on him. Prompto had taken it all without a complaint, looking happy if anything. Sometimes he'd been so exhausted he'd stayed and slept in Noctis's room instead of going home. This had happened more and more often as time went by until the day when suddenly, he'd had his own room, not far from the prince's. He'd worn every bruise like a medal of honor. 

Then school days had been over. There'd been a bit of ceremony to make Prompto an official addition to the prince's guard followed by a summer of vacations and after that, talk of the wedding had quickly started. Nobody had thought of asking Noctis's opinion on the matter, not even himself. Besides a bit of surprise that it would happen so early in his life and a vague feeling that he was lucky to be betrothed to Lunafreya and not to some random stranger who could be ten years older (or younger) than he was, he hadn't thought a lot about it. It was bound to happen no matter what he wanted so what good would it do to him? He'd been glad to see his childhood friend again and that's what he'd held on to.

Then the journey. It had been so new to him, going wherever he wanted and doing whatever he wanted and all those people around him not knowing who he was. He'd almost forgotten himself, everything was easy, he’d had fun. Camping anywhere, eating food cooked by Ignis every time he'd felt like it, Prompto running around to take pictures of everything and joking all the time, hunting, fishing...

Until suddenly, Luna was dead. Because of him, _for_ him. A beautiful city destroyed, so many victims, Ignis gone missing, all for the sake of taking his throne back. The return to reality had been so violent he'd been like sleepwalking for days. He wanted to mourn for Luna, beautiful, serene Luna he'd met again only to see her die, but also for himself. He wasn't supposed to and Gladio had been mad at him. They didn't have time for him to wallow in self-pity but he'd felt it so sharply, the thing that had died in him. The child was now completely gone, he would never know a carefree day in his life, he had no insouciance left and he wanted Ignis back so badly he wanted to bite something. To lose so much in such a short amount of lime had left him in a state of shock. 

Then the ragged psycho had taken Prompto and the sheer _pain _of it had brought Noctis back to full consciousness. He'd almost gone mad. Not after everything else, he couldn't bear the thought of another loss. Especially not this one. That had been the moment when he'd started feeling it. 

It wasn't the same as Ignis missing. It was driving him crazy with worry and a feeling of dread squeezing his heart, crushing his insides and taking his breath away. He'd been on the verge of panic for every minute it'd lasted until they finally found Prompto and he'd known he was alive. Those few days had revealed something to Noctis, something that was already there the day Prompto had begged the king for an opportunity to stay with him and Noctis had felt his heart swell with happiness when his father had said yes. It had been there for a very, very long time and Noctis had carefully looked the other way because it was no use. He couldn't love him, even when he wasn't betrothed yet he'd always known that one day he would be king and that it implied a queen and children. 

But then, in a world on the verge of complete destruction where nothing mattered anymore? Fuck yeah. He would love Prompto if Prompto was okay with it. He would love the living lights out of him if Prompto didn't mind. And Noctis had the feeling that he wouldn't.

It was so hard to admit he'd been wrong. It hurt so bad.

But at least there were other things to focus on now. Good things. Three weeks after the first refugees had settled in the castle, new groups started to arrive. Unlike the first ones, there weren't only strong workers and hunters but families and friends, young and old people.

Noctis welcomed the larger groups at the castle doors while the smaller ones came up to the throne room to pay their respects and to have a look at their king. It was part of the little fun Noctis managed to have and it made his kingship a bit more bearable. It told him why he was doing this.

The newcomers always had the same look on their faces, behind various levels of concealing it. From children gaping at him in awe to elders eyeing him with a mix of hope and defiance, he saw the same curiosity, the same hunger to finally lay eyes on him - the king who had made the sun rise again.

Noctis loved it. Being king felt right then, because everything they heard about him was true. He was the legitimate king of Lucis, he had defeated the Empire (even if it had been a single man in the end, Ardyn had been worse on his own than his armies of robots and daemons) and he had indeed freed the world from evil and from the Long Night. Noctis felt like he deserved the attention and made sure to always make a show of it because the people wanted their king and decorum could help reassure them. 

The king wouldn't show himself without Prompto standing one step behind him and as his escort, Prompto would always wear the King's Guard uniform and it had to be absolutely pristine. Noctis was constantly all dressed up, save for the cape and crown, even when he was going to the kitchen and even if entire days could pass without his seeing anyone besides Prompto. The people liked to see him like that, the perfect picture king, and Noctis loved to give them what they needed. Especially when it was as simple as being properly groomed and dressed. 

Newcomers were now trickling through the city's doors on a weekly basis. Besides the men and women joining the hunting and exploration teams, the need of an actual staff was growing with the number of people living in the castle. With Ignis's help, Noctis quickly saw to it that things were dealt with before the situation went out of hand.

The first thing he did was to permanently staff the kitchen. Feeding one hundred and fifty people had been complicated in the state of things but doing the same for one hundred more (including thirty children) was impossible. Twenty volunteers were picked and put to work there from early morning until dinner time. The cooking of meals was their first task and the time left was used to smoking and drying meat. Ignis suggested to fill the castle's aviary with Epoynis instead of just roasting them, which provided the kitchen with fresh eggs. The birds weren't too pleased with their new home, but as soon as the captured ones would be replaced with specimens born in captivity, it would become much easier.

More volunteers were put to work as laundresses and cleaners. The reopening of schools wasn't on the menu for now and the lack of proper teacher made it all the more difficult, but the children had to be educated, it was not an option. In the end, Noctis settled for an elementary system and three small classes were created. Then he had everyone gather in front of the castle and gave a speech. 

" As it is now, the best we can do is teach them how to read, write and count and grant them access to the library. " He declared after explaining how this makeshift school would work.

Then he called for volunteers who would take care of the library, because books couldn't come and go freely. Some were precious, others were not to be read by innocent eyes. As always when the king needed people to take on a task, almost every person who didn't already have a job raised their hand. It always made his heat swell with pride. 

" Thank you, all of you. As many of you has already heard me say, we will rebuild this kingdom. We can do it, but only if we all work together. You make everything possible. "

Silence fell and weighed heavy on him for a few seconds. Noctis started worrying and trying to remember if he'd ever heard his father publicly thanking his subjects. Had he gone too far? Was this too un-kingly? Had he disappointed them? He didn't want to! Gods, _they_ _were_ getting shit done, not him! He'd only wanted them to know that he was aware of this, he'd only –

It had been a few seconds but he was on the verge of sheer panic when the crowd exploded in cheers. They were screaming ‘Long live the king’ and ‘The Gods watch king Noctis!’ and relief overwhelmed him. And right after that he realized that his throat was literally clamping his voice and that he couldn't speak. Amongst the things he hadn't expected, being strangled by emotion clearly was on top of this list. Panic started rising in his chest again.

Then he felt a hand resting on his back. He startled. How could it be? Ignis and Gladio were standing on the steps below him. They couldn't –

" It's okay. " came Prompto's voice from behind him.

_Oh my Gods he's _touching _me! _The thought pierced the haze filling his brain. 

'' Just wave and smile before they're done cheering and then go back inside. Just do it, it's going to be fine. "

The voice was warm and reassuring and Noctis somehow managed to move his right hand. He lifted it and waved like his father used to in the royal processions. There was a renewal of whooping and Noctis forced a smile. He was starting to feel slightly better.

" Do you want to go back now? " Prompto asked.

Noctis still couldn't speak so he nodded and slowly turned back. His feet were glued to the floor and it felt like an hour before he was finally back in the castle hall. Walking became easier and Prompto followed him into the elevator. There, he sank against the wall.

" Better now? '' Prompto asked.

Noctis swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

" Yeah." he said.

His voice sounded like it had been squeezed all the way out and he cleared his throat again. At least his breathe and heart were falling back into a regular rhythm.

'' What happened? I thought you were going to faint out there. Your face was all blank, you scared me."

Noctis turned to Prompto. Could it be that he actually _cared _after all? There was a warmth in his eyes and a genuine look of worry that sent the king's heart on another kind of race. The more pleasant kind.

" I'm not sure, he answered honestly. I just ... for a second I thought that I'd messed up. That I'd gone and done something wrong. I know it was stupid but the few seconds of silence before they started cheering have been enough for me to convince myself that one way or the other, I'd managed to ruin everything. It was the shortest moment, but I was terrified. If you hadn't helped me, I'd be freaking out in front of everyone. "

" I'm glad I could be of use, my king." Prompto answered.

It hurt a bit, but the warmth wasn't gone and this felt good. 

" I don't think it was stupid. You're being put under a lot of pressure and you should have a whole government to support you. Maybe you've been expecting too much of yourself. ''

" I can't do anything less. "

" Of course. But do you realize that you don't need to do more? You've been proving yourself a good king and they love you. You need to keep it up, sure, but there's only so much you can do. You've just taken care of their children's education, they're happy. If I may, why don't you call it a day and get some rest? "

As if on cue, the elevator came to a stop and the door opened on the corridor leading to his room. Noctis stepped out and when Prompto followed, he turned to him, hesitated for a second and finally spoke.

" You _know_ you may. I wish you did more often. "

He regretted it instantly as Prompto looked away and said nothing.

_I miss you! Why don't you say something?_

" I couldn't do less than that, Noctis said in an attempt to save the conversation. There are no schools, no actual teachers... "

To his relief, it worked. Prompto answered as if he hadn't been awkwardly silent two seconds before.

" l don't think you realize... For the last ten years, there hasn't been any schools or teachers either. People have been focused on survival and there were hundreds of children in Lestallum, too many to put even the most basic system in place. Parents have been teaching what they could to their own kids when they had time and light. You can't learn how to read in the dark and there was no energy to spare for that kind of purpose. "

And indeed, Noctis hadn't thought about that. Ten years of night, he kept reminding himself. He should probably have considered himself lucky not to have gone through it, but he couldn't. He still regretted every minute he'd lost, asleep in the dimension inside the crystal. He wished he'd lived it. 

" Yes, this is small." Prompto kept on. "But it's so much more than before! You're providing them with a place where they can leave their children and go to work knowing they'll be safe and learning things! And even if it's just reading and counting, it's a whole lot more than nothing. No, I don't think you realize what you've done so far. "

They'd reached the king's chambers doors and stopped there.

" More like I don't realize what the world had come to look like while I was gone." Noctis said, wishing he could find a way to hold Prompto back. " I don't think I ever will."

" Well, thanks to you it's all behind us now. Will you take my advice and get some rest now? "

_Taking your leave already? _Noctis thought bitterly. Still, everything was back to normal but he suddenly felt exhausted. He kind of liked the idea of lying down to sleep for an hour or two so he went into the room and turned to Prompto.

" I will. Thank you, you really saved my ass out there. "

He could have sworn he'd seen the ghost of a smile playing on Prompto’s lips before he bowed to him.

" At your service, my king. "

Noctis managed not to roll his eyes and to put a door between him and his damn too hot bodyguard before he lost it and kissed him. 

Small victories.

* * *

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_   
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_   
_When you're gone_   
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_   
_When you're gone_   
_The face I came to know is missing too_   
_When you're gone_   
_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_   
_And make it OK. I miss you._

Avril Lavigne

* * *


	4. Poison

* * *

_Oh, why do you look so sad ?  
__Tears are in your eyes_  
_Come on and talk to me now_  
_Don't be ashamed to cry_  
_Let me see you through_  
_Cause I've seen the dark side too_  
_When the night falls on you  
_ _And you don't know what to do_

* * *

One night in the sky fortress of Niflheim.

It had been the longest week ever. Noctis couldn't believe it was finally over. 

Well, not everything. They still had to find Ignis and to save him from Ardyn as well as getting the crystal back and killing the Godsdamned son of a bitch. Hell, Noctis wasn't even done proceeding everything the man had put him through since he'd gotten here. But Prompto was _safe_. 

If anything, this allowed the prince to think coherently again. He'd been in such a state of anguish for the last few days, the only thing he'd managed had been not to utterly panic. Focused on the single goal to get Prompto back, he'd been walking step by step without giving much thought about anything else. 

He'd taken Ardyn's mindfucking like so many hints that he hadn't killed Prompto. You couldn't torture dead people and you couldn't use dead people to torture other people either. Dead people were no fun. All the way to the heart of Niflheim and all the time he'd spent in the fortress with Ardyn's voice trying to poison his mind, Noctis had been hanging on to this. Their enemy had no use for dead people. 

And in the end he'd been right. Despite the numerous times Ardyn had made Noctis see his lifeless body, Prompto was alive. He wasn't _fine_, sure. He looked paler and thinner and his eyes were red and he'd been way too surprised that Noctis had come for him but he was alive. Whatever he'd been through those last days, Noctis would make Ardyn pay for in blood – that is, if he was human enough to bleed. And no matter what truth there was in what Prompto had learned about his own past, it wouldn't change anything in the prince's eyes. 

He'd wished they'd been alone when he'd pulled him out of his cell and Prompto had started blurting half coherent things about how he'd been born here, in Niflheim. But Gladio was there too so the prince had refrained from taking Prompto in his arms and telling him all the things that were burning his lips. That he didn't give a fuck about where he'd come from, that he loved him, that nothing would ever change that.

That's what he was thinking about now, lying in the darkness of one of the empty dormitories. Besides the engineered soldiers and monsters they'd killed, there wasn't anyone in the whole complex and Gladio had deemed it safe for them to grab a couple hours of sleep. They all needed it. Prompto looked like he hadn't slept in days and there probably was some truth in that statement since his restraints had been keeping him upright. Ardyn was obviously enjoying watching them coming at him and teasing them from a distance. It seemed unlikely that he would just go and kill his fun by murdering the prince in his sleep. 

Gladio was snoring in the first bunk, right beside the door. Noctis had the upper bunk of the next one, right above Prompto. Noctis was tired but he couldn't sleep. Gladio could fall asleep anywhere and anytime, he'd probably learned that as one of his survival skills but Noctis was fully, almost painfully awake.

Ardyn had used Prompto in many ways to try and get to Noctis and it had only made the prince more intent on finding his friend. When he had, right after catching up with Gladio, Prompto hadn't even been guarded. He'd obviously served his purpose and Ardyn was done with him. Noctis could only guess what he'd been put through but he thought he had a good idea. Whatever Prompto had been told and shown, it had led him to believe that his friends weren't coming to rescue him, that they were going to leave him there to die, alone and forgotten in this empty prison. Ardyn had told them all the same stuff about their being worthless on their own and how they were supposedly the one useless member of the team, unable to accomplish anything on their own. Noctis knew that this was bound to cut deeper for Prompto than for himself or Gladio.

Nevertheless, what the chancellor had been trying to do was crystal clear, as well as how completely he'd failed. He would never divide them, he would never manage to set them against each other. Gladio didn't give a damn if Prompto had come from Niflheim when he was a baby and when they would get him back, Ignis wouldn't care either. None of them would stop trusting the others because some psycho had toyed with their insecurities. Ardyn's mind games were useless.

For now, Noctis only knew that Prompto was back with them and that soon, lgnis would also. No matter how exhausted he was, the excitement was too much for him to fall asleep. He was too happy. And that's why he felt the bed shifting ever-so-slightly when Prompto got up and swiftly left the room.

Noctis waited a few seconds to make sure that Gladio was fast asleep and wasn't going to get up and go after him. As the man indifferently kept on snoring, Noctis climbed down from the upper bunk. He sneaked out of the room just in time to see Prompto going inside the next dormitory and followed him, curious and eager to seize this chance to talk to him. This could be the last opportunity he would have before the end. He stopped on the doorstep. 

Prompto was sitting on one of the beds with his back to the door but Noctis didn't need to see his face to know why he'd left. 

He was crying. Hard. Noctis could tell he was trying to stop, to stifle the heavy sobs and the ragged gasping for air. He almost managed to calm down but it only lasted for a few seconds before he broke again. Noctis could see him shaking.

It was heartbreaking and the prince didn't think twice before going to him. He only wanted to make it stop, nothing else mattered at the moment. Prompto startled when he sat down next to him then shied away as he recognized Noctis.

" Noct, don't... Please, go back to sleep." he said. 

" Can't ", Noctis answered. " I couldn't sleep before and I certainly won't now. "

" Don't stay here. I don't want you to - to see me like that. Please. "

He was bravely trying to speak in a normal voice but it still came out all strangled and wet. Noctis wanted nothing more than to give him anything he asked for but he couldn't do that.

" I'm sorry but I won't leave. And what_ I_ don't want is for you to believe you need to hide from me. No matter what. "

It was dark in the dormitory and the prince didn't turn to his friend when he didn't answer. He waited and when it became clear that Prompto wasn't going to say anything, he rested a hand on his shoulder.

" You don't have to talk to me if you don't want to but I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay here. With you. "

There were a few seconds of silence after that, then a low moan escaped Prompto and he started crying again. The same desperate, out-of-control sobbing and panting. Noctis rested his back against the wall at the head of the bed and pulled him in his arms.

Prompto fought it for a second before giving in. The prince felt a surge of relief when he did, clutching his t-shirt and burying his face in it. He cried his heart out, trembling against Noctis.

" That's it, the prince said softly. Hang on to me. It's all right. Cry all you want. Just don't do it on your own. You're not alone. "

" I thought - " Prompto hiccupped and Noctis instantly stopped his litany, waiting for him to go on. " I thought you wouldn't want me anymore. "

Noctis held him tighter.

" You have _no idea_ how wrong you are. "

" Last time I saw you, you pushed me off a moving train. "

The hurt edge in his voice told a whole story of pain and betrayal and Noctis flinched. They really hadn't had time to talk.

" Okay, you had decent grounds to think so." He said. " I’m so sorry about that. Ardyn was messing with my head. He was making me see things and I was fighting him, not you. I started seeing clearly again right after pushing you. I saw you falling. I knew what I'd done and ever since I've arrived here, he's been doing everything he could to make me believe you were dead. I'm so happy you're alive, Prom. I would've gone mad if I'd killed you.

Prompto shuddered. Maybe it was that old nickname Noctis had stopped using after they'd graduated or maybe it was the explanation of what had really happened, but the sobbing slowly came to a stop. Prompto was still crying but at least his body wasn't shaking with it anymore. Noctis's t-shirt was soaked through but he didn't mind it. Maybe he even liked it a bit. Dead men didn't cry, you couldn't hold a dead man in your arms or try and comfort him. He wanted everything, from Prompto's tears to his warm skin and beating heart. 

" I didn't want to believe it, Prompto said. I tried hard not to but I couldn't help it. Not only because of what happened on the train. He showed me things... things about me, about my past, and for every bit of it he had proof. I know it was all true and he kept on saying that I've always been a dead weight for you. That you didn't need me and that you wouldn't come for me. He was repeating it over and over again and I could hear him smiling as if it was some kind of joke. 'Your prince won't come'."

" But I did. We came, Prom. I'm here now. "

" Because you don't _know_. I'm barely human, don't you get it ? I've been made amongst thousand others like me. I came from a vial in a lab. I don't even feel like a real person, Noct. I've never been a good fit and now it all makes sense. I just don't belong anywhere. "

New sobs overcame him and Noctis rubbed his back in slow circles while waiting for him to calm down.

" I know you're lost and scared and you have every right to be. But you're wrong, Prom. It's not gonna change anything. You're the same person you were a week ago and Gladio and Ignis won't care if you were born here or in Altissia or on the moon. You belong with us. "

How could I stay with you? And I mean _you_, Noct. You're going to be king. You're the last person that should come near me. I've never been good at anything. How can I hope to be of use to you when I was created to work _against_ you?

" Like you always did. By standing by me and protecting me and never going away again. I know it wasn't your fault but those few days without you, it’s been worse than anything I'd ever imagined. I don't ever wanna go through that again. "

" You can't allow someone like me in the Crownsguard. I might be a danger to you and to the kingdom."

" We would know by now. You belong with us, Prom. I'll say it as many times as you need to hear it to believe me. You have a place by my side, where I need and want you to be. Don't ever doubt it. I love you too much to try and live without you."

Prompto shifted and started straightening up. Noctis fought the urge to keep him in his arms and let him go.

" You really should keep me away from you, Noct. "

He sat in front of Noctis and held out his right wrist between them, showing the code-print the prince had caught a glimpse of earlier.

" Did Ardyn...? " he started but Prompto shook his head.

" It’s always been there. I had no idea what it meant and my parents couldn’t explain it either, so I’ve kept it hidden. Now I know. It’s a serial number. "

Noctis took his arm, covering the mark with the palm of his hand and Prompto shivered when he touched it. Tears were still running down his cheeks.

" You shouldn’t have come. I’m not worth the trouble."

He kept his eyes down on the prince’s hand. In spite of everything he’d said, he wasn’t trying to pull away. Noctis deemed it a good sign. Ardyn had hurt Prompto badly, effectively poisoning his mind like he’d tried and failed to do to him. But he could be brought back from it. The prince lifted his free hand and wiped away his friend’s tears. Prompto closed his eyes and didn’t try to avoid the contact either. When Noctis left his hand on his face, he even leaned into the touch, frowning as if in pain. Noctis felt his heart swell at the sight. 

" Of course you’re worth it. You’re worth the world to me, he said in a strained voice.

Prompto remained still, his face nudged in the prince’s hand, one last tear shining at the corner of his eye. 

Unable to come up with anything else to say, Noctis leaned in and kissed him. Gently and slowly, so Prompto could withdraw if he wanted to, but he didn’t. He made a soft noise in his throat and kissed him back. It was tender and sweet and the prince didn’t dare moving a finger, afraid of breaking the spell. It was Prompto who put his left hand on Noctis’s neck and tentatively deepened the kiss. 

Shy and warm. Soft. A shiver ran up Noctis’s spine and burst in his neck, under Prompto’s hand. The prince broke the kiss for a second to tell him again that he loved him, that he mattered more than anyone else...

And found himself sitting upright in his bed, his heart racing painfully. 

The king blinked, disoriented. He checked out his surroundings. His father’s bedroom – no, his own room now - back in Insomnia. Ten years after that night in Niflheim when Prompto had cried in his arms and told him that they shouldn’t have come for him, that he wasn’t worth it. 

Just a dream. Again.

He’d been dreaming about it every night for at least a week now. 

It was so vivid a memory, it felt so utterly real that waking up was always kind of a shock. Except that he hadn’t kissed Prompto. He'd been about to do it and he sure would have kissed him if Gladio hadn’t barged in before he’d had the time. 

The sound of footsteps in the corridor had made them jerk apart and jump to the opposite ends of the bed. They’d gotten scolded for leaving the room without telling him and it had been the end of it. It was mere hours later that they’d found Ignis, Ardyn and the crystal. After that, the first thing Noctis could remember was waking up in Angelguard. To him, that was all barely two months ago. 

Lying back on his pillow, he closed his eyes. He’d seen it so often the last nights that he could summon it at will. The details were sharply clear. Prompto’s closed eyes, his eyelashes matted with tears, the warmth of his skin under Noctis’s hand. 

His lips against his, his mouth opening to welcome the kiss, his hand on the back of Noctis’s neck. 

_None of it actually happened. And yet it feels more like a memory than a dream. Maybe it’s because I’ve been dreaming about it so many times._

It has become something of an obsession, this night. These few seconds that had determined everything. If Gladio had come just one minute later back then, Noctis wouldn’t be dreaming about it and spending hours pondering Prompto's feelings. Maybe they would have kissed and Noctis would have had ground to ask Prompto if he still had feelings for him and why he was acting the way he was. Maybe Noctis would have tried and maybe Prompto wouldn't have wanted to. Either way, things would have been clearer now and he wouldn’t have been there pining after his teenage crush as if he’d gotten dumped the day before. 

_I'm sick of it._

He closed his eyes, half-hoping he'd doze off back to sleep and to the dream. It was the waking-up part he loathed. The dream was good. Memories of the last time they'd had a real good talk. Reliving the few moments when Noctis had believed they could be something and even that it was _happening_. Feeling it all again, Prompto's body trembling against his chest, his warmth, the dampness of his tears soaking through the black fabric of Noctis's top. The simple touching. The kiss. Pure dream, that part, but it felt so real the king could almost taste it. They had been so close.

But sleep eluded him. The morning light was seeping through the curtains and a different kind of memories was now nagging him. Back in the days, dawn would likely have found him up and brooding about it. He would have hated whoever had forced him out of bed and endlessly bitched about everything for hours before really emerging. Even this felt nostalgic now. He was king and even if he had work to do, it wasn't enough to keep him busy more than an average five or six hours per day. No one came to bother him if he overslept. 

He didn't. He'd spent ten years asleep in the Crystal and he'd never woke after nine ever since.

He sat with a sigh, his hair tumbling down his face. There was no point in remaining there if he couldn’t sleep so he got up and started getting ready for a new day of kingship and loneliness.

* * *

_Nothing you confess_  
_Can make me love you less_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Take me in into your darkest hours_  
_And I'll never desert you  
_ _I'll stand by you_

The Pretenders

* * *


	5. Never complain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !  
Promise, I'm not giving up though I'm clearly slowing down. I'm waiting for some returns from my beta and I recently went back to work, so I don't have so much free time. It doesn't mean I'm writing less though (more like the contrary, which makes me veeeeeery happy) but it takes time to edit, to upload and so on. I've also had the extremely bad idea to run into the hugest plot bunny, about another pairing from a series (not saying too much) and I'm having tons of ideas that I'm writing down. But I won't start anything until I'm done with this. Feel free to leave a word to cheer me up !

** _Stand by me_ **

_ 5 - Never complain _

* * *

_ Remember when I cried to you a thousand times _ _  
_ _ I told you everything, you know my feelings _ _  
_ _ It never crossed my mind that there would be a time _ _  
_ _ For us to say goodbye _ _  
_ _ What a big surprise _

_ But I'm not lost, I'm not gone, I haven't forgot _

_ These feelings I can't shake no more _ _  
_ _ These feelings are running out the door _ _  
_ _ I can feel it falling down and I'm not coming back around _

_ These feelings I can't take no more _ _  
_ _ This emptiness in the bottom drawer _ _  
_ _ It's getting harder to pretend _

Avril Lavigne

* * *

The weeks following Noctis's idea of setting a basic school system up saw a lot of changes happening.

There were new people arriving almost every day now, and not in the organised way the first groups had come. Part of them come from Lestallum, following the early newcomers in convoys of fifty or sixty people. Refugees camps were emptying, pouring whatever people and resources they'd been sheltering into Insomnia' s fold. Noctis had recorded a short speech to let the world know that the rightful king of Lucis had claimed his throne and that Insomnia would provide shelter, food as well as care and education for the children to anyone who wanted to take part in the rebuilding of their lost civilisation - the invitation was permanently broadcasted on more multiples frequencies and was attracting a lot of loners, Wanderers of the desert, bikers, families who had been living isolated in fear of the monsters. The light was luring the scattered survivors out of their hiding and they were converging toward the city. Checkpoints had been set up at the entrance and newcomers were carefully registered then redirected to the palace, where they were welcomed, examined by the brand new medical unit and asked if they had any particular skills. Everyone had to join the effort. The more people came to Insomnia, the more work was required to keep it all running.

The ever growing number of mouths to feed meant more food was needed. The aviaries of the palace were slowly filling with Epoynis bred in captivity, so you could now go and collect eggs without risking to have one of the big birds biting some of your fingers off so egg-based foods were always on the menu for breakfast. The hunting teams were growing in proportion and worked from sunrise to sunset to both clearing the city from its fiends and feeding its residents.

Coming after the hunters were the teams that had initially been handled by Ignis, the scavengers. In the wake of the hunters, they sorted the killings, bringing back any edible meat for the kitchen and burning the rest. They would also go inside each and every habitation of the city and loot whatever dry food or green they could find.

There were thousands of houses and apartments in Insomnia, so they had their work cut out for them. It had to be done though, to see what places would be inhabitable and what would need fixing. There was only so many people the citadel could host. Three stories had been turned into makeshift dormitories already, with the necessary addition of a huge mess.

Even like that, this arrangement was reaching its limits with the arrival of more and more families.

Children made it hard for everyone to sleep, elderly people didn't have access to all the comfort they needed, couples were having a hard time finding some privacy. Everyone was starting to feel cramped and it put a strain on everyone.

The first thing Noctis did to lessen the problem was rounding up former farmers and sending them along with their families and a bit of manpower to the nearest abandoned farms. Ten years without anything growing but mushrooms meant a well-rested and-in theory-fertile land. It was early spring, just in time to start flowing and sowing.

More than ever, the calling for volunteers had been answered enthusiastically. A hundred people left the city, making it easier to breathe in the living quarters. They took with them precious seeds of corn, wheat and some vegetables, too. Their mission was to work the earth but also to track and capture cattle and fill some deserted pinfolds. Garulas, for a start, were docile enough, easy to feed and their milk could be drank and used to make butter, cream and even cheese. They were to sort the trees of the vicinity and to cut down those who hadn’t survived the Long Night. The dead trees would be hauled to Galdin Quay and used to fix the damaged bungalows as well as building new ones. More volunteers were put to work on the repairs of the roads to ease the transportation.

The former seaside resort was about to return to its original state, a fishing village. It was a food source that couldn't go unexploited as well as a place that couldn't be left unattended. The Seaway route was a direct access to Leide and not far from Insomnia. A control station would be set up. There had been no news from Accordo so far but if anyone came by sea, they would be carefully welcomed and registered.

Aware that his existence hadn't been much more than a fairy tale for a very long time, Noctis had taken to making sure that no one left Insomnia without having a good look at him. He needed his people to believe in him, to know that he was a man of flesh and bone, not some kind of magical phenomenon that had ended the Long Night and would just as suddenly disappear on them. So when people were going to leave to city, he would meet the volunteers and pick the teams himself. 

It was on one of these occasions that, for the first time since Insomnia had reopened its doors, he came across a familiar face amongst the refugees. At first, Noctis recognised her without being able to remember who she was. Prompto was the one who greeted her by her name and triggered the king's memory.

Ten years.

Coctura’s blonde hair was now cut short and streaked with grey. Her skin, like everyone else's, was very pale and she sported a light sunburn on her nose. She was wearing a dirty green tank top and he could see that both her forearms were heavily scarred. The marks were old, faded to a light shade of pink, but the creature who'd inflicted them must have had huge claws. She'd been lucky.

"You look good! " he said over their clasped hands.

And she did. The Long Night had damaged her body, there was no denying it but apart from that, she was cheerful as ever. She was smiling broadly, her eyes were

sparkling and her handshake was very energetic. Noctis was amazed.

"I'm so happy to see you ! " she said, clasping his hands in hers. "How are you?"

"I'm... fine, thank you." Noctis stuttered a bit. No one had asked him that in months. 

"What about you? How long have you been here?"

"It's been almost a week. I heard you were looking for volunteers to go to Galdin Quay ? "

Noctis had called for fishermen and builders and he told her that but her smile broadened.

"I couldn't catch a fish if my life depended on it, but I know the place. How many people does your Majesty intend to send there, if you don't mind my asking?"

She was so obviously teasing him that Noctis felt a sudden pang of sadness under his amusement. How he'd wished that his friends could be like that.

"I won't be sure until I'm done with the recruiting. I hope I can find at least twenty people, and maybe add a few to learn the skills."

"Well, that's where I came into flag! They'll be busy working and they will need their rest in the evening. I can't wield a fishing rod but I can clean a fish in a minute and I can cook. I'll feed them. Of course it won't be like the menu you knew but I can take

care of all the stock related matters."

She paused, looking sad all of a sudden.

"To be honest, I just miss the place. I've been longing after the sea and the sound of the waves more than the sun."

Noctis smiled.

"I understand. You're right anyway. I hadn't thought about it before but they will be working hard. As you have seen, the castle's kitchen are always busy."

"I noticed. I was thinking about asking for a job there but then I heard about this."

"Well, it's settled then. Do you know someone who'd want to come along? There will be work enough for two. I wouldn't want you to end up with twenty strangers."

She brightened.

"That's so nice of you! Yes, I have a friend who would be glad to be by the sea. She can cook too."

when Coctura left, she was beaming. Noctis turned his chair around to look at Prompto, looking astonished.

"It's unbelievable. How do they all manage to be so positive? They've lost everything, I ask them to work like galley slaves and no one ever complains. "

"Galley slaves?" Prompto repeated.

His answer sounded forced and uneasy. Noctis carried on as if he didn't notice.

"Labouring for dusk to dawn without getting paid? I don't know what else to call it. But they keep at it without a word of complaint and they even look happy. It's beyond understanding."

"Actually, it's not. It's even logical. Before the sun came back, life was harder. The main difference between now and then is the sense of purpose you're giving them. It feels better to thrive daily when you have light, food and basic comfort. Before, they could think about nothing but survival."

" I understand but still, I don't want to wear them out."

" I don't think it's going to happen."

Silence fell back, heavy. The king pondered what they'd just discussed. In fact, Prompto was right. The people were motivated and Noctis had recently established a days off system. Everyone got a day of rest for three days of work which, according to every person he'd spoken to, was a luxury no one could have afforded before.

And they didn't have to worry about food and the safety or future of the children. It was all true but Noctis was still concerned. What if he was asking too much?

He let out a long, silent sigh. He couldn't think straight anyway. Not with Prompto around. It was too awkward.

Three months had passed since his return and with each passing week Prompto had retreated a bit further inside the walls he'd build around him. Or maybe it was just between them. Noctis didn't dare asking Gladio or Ignis if he was different with them too. Everyone was different, for a start. If he asked he'd have to be specific and if he did... well, he didn't want other people to know about his feelings. Better not to ask.

Or maybe he was just too afraid to know if it really was only him.

Now Prompto only spoke when Noctis talked directly to him, and it always sounded like he wanted nothing more than being somewhere else. Noctis endured it but it was getting harder to stay natural around Prompto. So it probably was a good thing that they weren't spending so much time together anymore.

That's what Noctis what trying to tell himself every time he had to watch his friend walk out of his office. But he couldn't bring himself to actually believe it.

Hundreds of people had come to live and work in Insomnia and both Gladio and Ignis had started delegating the tasks they'd been assigned with when they'd arrived here. They now shared their work time between supervising their subordinates and their original job in the King's Guard. 

It was good to have them back by his side. They were better company than Prompto. They were sticking to the protocol but in a friendlier way, and they were much more talkative. It felt nice to have them back but the king felt torn between feeling relieved to escape Prompto's grim presence and missing him.

He was still mulling it over when a knock on the door startled him. Ignis came in and greeted him with his usual, slightly pompous manners. He was there to take Prompto's place for the rest of the day. 

What was he doing with his free time, Noctis had no idea. As usual, he watched silently as Prompto took his leave, giving him the proper bow and salute before he got out without a word. As always, it killed him a bit inside.

_ It's better off this way _. A firm, familiar thought in his head.

_ Is it really? _ The sighing answer from his heart.

Truth be told, he was starting to wonder how long he could keep this up.

But he couldn't afford to dwell on his misery. Ignis's presence was much more stimulating and he was the best advisor he could have dreamed of. He really helped him in his work and Noctis made sure to take full advantage of it.

More volunteers were expected later in the afternoon. In the meantime, the king filled Ignis in about Coctura’s presence and what she'd come to him with. As always Ignis proved invaluable, offering practical counsel as well as his own view of the project. Even now, Noctis still had some difficulties to fully comprehend the world as it was. Things he didn't think of often needed to be taken into consideration and others that seemed obvious to him were sometimes not even possible.

It wasn't surprising. He hadn't stepped outside the castle grounds since the day he'd taken the throne, how would he know anything of the outside world? Of the _ real _ world? He told Ignis that between two interviews.

"I have to go out and see how they're settling in!" he said angrily about the people who had gone to take up the farms. "How can I possibly take good care of my people if I don't know what the country they're living in looks like? How could I rule that country if I don't know it?"

Ignis smiled quietly.

"I understand your concern but I think it is unnecessary. You are doing beautifully, day after day. There is nothing you could do better than you've already done, I assure you. from what I hear, your people worship the ground you walk on."

The notion was so strange that Noctis forgot his exasperation. He knew he was doing his best and obviously the people liked him. He'd brought the sun back, it would have been hard to find a soul in Eos that wasn't thankful for that, it was easy to understand. But the way Ignis was putting it, it wasn't just that. Noctis felt oddly moved.

"Really?"

"Well, it is a manner of speaking but they do love you. You have earned it. You are a good king, your Majesty. A very good one, even. your father would be proud of you. We all are."

A wave of sadness crushed Noctis the unexpected mention of his father and his vision blurred. Ignis courteously kept his own eyes on the foyers they had been working on, pretending not to see him wipe away his tears.

"What do you mean, "we all are"?" he asked, clearing his throat. "Who is? You and Gladio?"

Despite his efforts, his voice was coming out all strained but Ignis didn't seem to notice.

"Of course. And Prompto too."

"Is he?"

He heard the crack in his voice and knew Ignis had heard it too. His friend turned to him, looking concerned.

"Of course he is. He told us so more than once. Are you okay?"

Noctis tried to muster the courage to give him the same automatic and fake answer he'd given to Coctura earlier. And failed.

"No", he said." I feel lonely and cornered."

Ignis's worried look deepened and he reached for his shoulder. The king startled. No one had touched him in such a familiar way in months.

"You are not alone. We have all done a very poor job if you feel that way."

Noctis looked down, not sure he should answer that.

His silence was as good as an answer for Ignis. He pulled a chair to sit beside him, still holding his shoulder.

"You can talk to me. I know we don't all work the same as we did, we are your friends. It will never change, no matter where we go or what we do. You can tell me anything and I am deeply sorry if any of us gave you reason to doubt it."

_ You have no idea _, he thought bitterly.

But Ignis's words were like a beacon in the night. He had stopped hoping it would happen but there it was: someone was treating him like a human being.

"I miss my dad,'' he blurted out without thinking.

Under Ignis's intense gaze, he picked up a golden fountain pen. "This is his pen. I'm sitting in his chair. It's his desk, his office."

"It all belongs to you now."

"I know that but I can't shake the feeling that I'm just filling in while he's away. Then I remember that he’s never coming back and I..."

His voice failed him again and he stopped, eyes burning like fire. He'd been far away when Regis had been killed. There had been no goodbye and no time for Noctis to mourn him. His remains had never been found either so there hadn't even been a body to bury.

When Ignis spoke, his voice was calm and steady, yet there was a light strain to it.

I knew your father for a long time. He was a great king."

"Sure was," Noctis managed to say.

"He did a lot of good during his reign, always putting the country first. Never in his time as king have I known him to make a wrong decision. Yet do you know what I think his greatest achievement was?"

Noctis shook his head.

"You were. You should never doubt yourself because you are the best gift your father ever gave to this country."

Noctis didn't know how to answer that so he didn't.

"I'm sorry", Ignis said. "I can't fathom what it must be like for you. Looking at you, it's too easy to forget how recent everything really is from your point of view."

Noctis had managed to fight back his tears until that moment but that was the _ coup de grâce _. Hearing someone else acknowledging what he was going through undid him and he literally threw himself at Ignis, falling on his knees between their chairs. 

He locked his arms around his friend's waist and hid his face against his chest. He cried hard, pouring out every tear he'd been holding back the past few months. Tears for Lunafreya, for his father, for all the years he had lost, for Prompto who never smiled at him anymore.

Ignis said nothing. He just held him and stroke his back to soothe him. It reminded the king of that last night in Niflheim, when he had been the one holding a crying friend in his arms. 

He stopped when his head hurt and his eyes felt raw. He was feeling exhausted but also a bit lighter.

"That seemed to have been long overdue," Ignis stated.

For the rest of the afternoon, he did most of the talking. Noctis only had to shake hands, force a smile now and then and looking tired. He felt like hugging his friend again.

Noctis ate like everyone else, he had insisted on it. Even though he mostly took his meals alone in his chambers or his office, the fare was the same as in the mess. That night though, when the usual tray was laid in front of him, he found something unexpected on it. 

Under a bell jar he discovered a very simple honey shortcake and beside it, a single word of thanks written on a small piece of paper.

Noctis ate it slowly, savouring every crumb of it. It was the sweetest thing he had eaten since his return, and it was nothing less than perfect.

He went to bed in better spirits than he used to and slept like a tree stump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, hope you liked it. It's not the end of the problems but it's getting better (feels good, phew - even I feel relieved)  
I live for your feedback !


	6. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, my dear (and I suppose confined) readers. It's been a long while and I apologize for that. I seem to have lost my betareader somewhere along the way. No harsh feelings at all, I just hope she's okay ! My main beta and best friend offered to help so I hope that we can make this good enough to be read comfortably (because her mother tongue is also French). We will do our very best.  
So, this chapter has been waiting more than two months, I'm SO sorry about that ! But what better time to read than now ? I hope I can ease your boredom a bit if you're confined or cheer you up if like me, you're still working. If you're a doctor, a nurse, if you work one of these jobs that keep the world turning - deliverymen, groceries stores employees and every other line of work that people tend to forget - you get a drabble as a thank you gift. Whether KH or FFXV, just leave me a comment and we'll see to it. (no cheating !)  
I hope you'll enjoy that chapter.

* * *

_ And I thank you  _   
_ For bringing me here _   
_ For showing me home _   
_ For singing these tears _   
_ Finally  _ _ I know that I  _   
_ Belong here _

depeche mode

* * *

Two days after his breakdown, Noctis was in his office. Standing next to the window, he was watching the city below when a knocking sound made him turn to the door.

Gladio came in, in time to take on his morning duties. But instead of the gruffly pompous greeting he usually gave him, he marched on Noctis and locked him in a bear hug.

Noctis would gladly have returned the embrace but he couldn't move more than he could breathe and he just waited until his friend put him back on the floor. 

"I assume Ignis told you about what happened the other day", he said, brushing a non-existent speck of dust on his freshly laundered royal jacket.

"You bet he did. Gods, l'm so sorry, N- I mean I' m so sorry."

Noctis ignored his near slip and went to sit behind his desk.

"According to what Iggy told me, it looked like you'd been holding it all inside for a long time."

"He's right about that . "

Noctis was a lot calmer than he'd been two days earlier and clearer-minded about the reasons that had caused the crisis in question. It had been looming over him for quite some time and now that it was in the open (at least for the people who mattered), he was curious to hear what the others had to say about it.

"Why didn't you come and talk to us?"

... Well, not what he would have liked to hear. 

He shrugged. Gladio started pacing around, obviously frustrated. He looked like he wanted to say something and couldn't find the words. Noctis watched him for a while, knowing exactly what was going on and letting his friend struggle with it. He knew he was being spiteful but he hadn't created this problem; they had. And it had made his life so much harder lately.

"You can’t , " he finally said.

Gladio stopped walking and turned to him.

" What ?"

"I said, ‘You can't’. You're trying to say something to comfort me or to cheer me up, but you also won't call me by my name. It's just not working. You can't act like you're close to me and at the same time keep that distance between us. Which is exactly what you do every time you call me "your Majesty".

Gladio looked so taken aback it was almost funny but Noctis was in no mood to laugh.

"It's not so blatant when Ignis calls me that. He's always talked more pompously than the rest of us. But you... it just doesn't sound like you at all."

"l've called you ‘Highness’ in the past , " Gladio grumbled, looking away. 

"Only to piss me off. And it worked. You all knew it did." 

Noctis stopped. Gladio probably had imagined a different \-  nicer \-  conversation and was now  listening speechlessly .

The king sighed deeply. He didn't want to be angry. He should just have been happy about his  friends's sudden closeness. The affection and familiarity he'd craved were clearly showing through. And he  _ was _ happy. Really. But he had been so lonely it hurt even now. He couldn't shake that pain away and it made him feel edgy. He tried to conceal the bitterness in his voice.

"It sure would've been easier on me if I'd talked to one of you. I wanted to. But you all made me feel like I couldn't. How was I supposed to do that? Should I have come and yell about my problems over the walls you've built between us?" 

They all had, except Prompto who had taken it one step further and closed himself up. The king kept that last part to himself, deeming it better left unsaid. 

Gladio hesitated. He looked squirmy and finally asked:

"Can I sit down?"

Noctis rubbed his face, exasperated.

"I wish you'd stop asking , " he mumbled.

Gladio heard him though, and took a chair in front of his desk. He rested his elbows on his parted knees and ben t his head. He looked at his linked fingers for a long time. Watching him, Noctis felt his resentment melt away like a thin layer of frost. Beneath it there was something very similar to what was darkening his friend's features. Sorrow and uncertainty.

The silence lasted for a few minutes before Gladio broke it.

"We failed you , " he said. "Since the day you seized the throne, we've been your faithful liegemen. We've been loyal and dutiful but as friends, we failed you. We totally understand why you felt dejected about it."

"But why? Why have you all been acting like that?" Noctis asked heatedly, eager to know the reason for all this.

"We didn't know what to do. We've lost you for ten years. It's a very long time, you know. Waiting and not knowing when or if you'd come back one day. We've lived through it, we’ve aged and changed. When you returned, you had too and everything fell back into place. Coming here, fighting our way to reach Ardyn, it felt just like the old days, you know what I mean?"

Noctis nodded. It had made him feel the changes even more sharply afterward.

"But when that was over... We didn't know how to behave around you. All these years, we'd all changed so much. Our lives had nothing in common with what we had when we’d lost you. We didn't know you the way we used to, nor you us. You have no idea how disturbing that was."

He hadn't. It was only now that it occurred to Noctis that things must have been weird for his friends too.

"But I hadn't change at all. I was the exact same person I was the day I stepped into the Crystal. I thought I'd told you I was asleep in it."

"You did but it's... It's damn hard to wrap our heads around it. These years we've lived in the dark are simply lost to you and we keep forgetting it."

Noctis knew the  feeling . The ever present  thightness in his chest eased suddenly. They hadn't stopped caring about him, it had been hard for them too. They had trouble readapting to him, just like he had with them.

"I can't blame you for that. I've changed, if only physically. My face, my voice... Even I have trouble getting used to it. Time did pass on me even if I was unconscious."

"There's that too. Iggy said we must keep it in mind that even if you _look_ older, you really haven't lived the Long Night and everything is much more recent to you."

"He's right about that too."

Gladio let out a deep sigh.

"Isn’t he always? Anyway, it's over now. We totally screw up but no more. We'll do whatever it takes to make it right to you. You think you can forgive us for that mess?"

Noctis smiled broadly.

"Oh yes I can. I can even absolve you on the spot if you promise me one thing."

" I 'm all ears."

"Call me by my name. When it's only us, treat me the way you used to. You can walk around with a broom up your asses when we're in public if you want but stop acting like I'm some foreign monarch sitting in my father's throne."

He made himself shut up. He was talking too much and his confident teasing was turning into nervous babbling.

"You know you could as well order us to, right?" Gladio teased back.

"I'd rather not but it's a possibility I will keep in mind."

"I bet you will,  _ Majesty _ ."

Gladio said it with the same smirk and tone he used to _your_ _highness_ him back when he was a prince. Noctis reacted appropriately by throwing him a crumpled ball of paper. Gladio dodged it with a laugh.

"Maybe you should get back to training! Your aim is awful."

The king made a rude gesture and his Shield let out the most ridiculous shriek of outrage he'd ever heard.

Noctis started laughing and found out that he couldn't stop. He laughed until his chest hurt and his eyes watered. He hadn't laughed like that since the day he'd woken up in Angelguard and it felt incredibly good.

When he finally calmed down, wheezing and teary-eyed, he found Gladio looking at him with a smile.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Much better."

It was surprisingly true. He'd been thinking a lot since he'd talked to Ignis and it hadn't been pleasing. But now that he'd both cried and laughed, he was feeling more like himself than he had in months.

" Iggy  will be damn relieved to hear that. He feels terrible about all this."

Noctis hesitated for a second before asking the question that had been burning his lips all along. He decided that they'd reached a point whe re not asking would appear weirder than the other way around.

" What about  Prompto ?"  He said  detachedly . " W hat did he say?"

Gladio blinked. He wavered, looking like he had no idea what to say and Noctis felt panic rising in his chest.

"What? Please, tell me," he asked fretfully, wishing his mouth would just stop talking. "I'd rather know than..."

"Hey, relax , " Gladio said quickly. "It's not like that. I'm not trying to hide anything from you, it’s just that I don’t have an answer."

"He wasn't with you and Ignis?"

"'Course he was. Iggy would’ve dragged him by force if he'd tried to stay out of it. He told us off twice as bad because he was feeling guilty himself, you know how he can be. Anyway, Prompto was there too. But besides telling Iggy that he was right, he barely spoke."

Noctis tried to hide his disappointment. Gladio looked thoughtful.

"Has he been like that with you too?" He asked after a while.

" W hat do you mean?" Noctis inquired  cautiously.

"Quiet." 

"Oh." 

Now _that_ was unexpected. 

Noctis certainly wasn't going to complain though ; he wanted nothing more than to talk about this. And  he  didn't even have to raise the issue. He answered manner-of-factly. 

"Yes, he has. He only talks when he can't avoid it. I don't know what's going on with him, and I didn't know if it was just me but it seems it is not."

"No. Some times he doesn't speak at all and others he just falls silent in the middle of a conversation."

"What’s the matter with him? Was he like that during the Long Night , too?"

"Can't tell you ’bout that. Iggy and I mostly  stuck  together but  Prompto went his own way after a few months." 

"Really?" Noctis was surprised. "I'd always assumed you'd all stayed together."

"We met often and kept in touch. No matter what we were doing in the meantime, we were always waiting for you.  But your absence, it did something to him. Don't get me wrong, we were all devastated. We’d lost you, failed in our most sacred duty to protect you. We were missing you like hell. But for Prompto, we could see that it was different. He said nothing of it but he's never been the same again after that. Losing you, it broke him somehow."

Noctis kept quiet. His heart felt like it had suddenly gotten too big for his dedicated space. Was it true? Had Prompto really missed him that much? And if he did, why was he acting the way he was now? It didn't make sense.

"At first we remained together, but one day he just decided to stay in Hammerhead and that was the end of it."

"You mean he stayed there all this time?"

"Well, he was moving around. You know, hunting, stuff like that. But he always went back there. We did, too, once or twice a year, so we never lost contact but we didn't really know what was going on in his life. Even now, he’s mostly keeping to himself. But you want to know what the strangest thing was?"

" What ?"

"Seeing him behaving naturally around Cindy. Remember how smitten he was?"

Noctis  made a face.

"It would be hard not to. He was making such a fool of himself whenever he saw her, it was ridiculous." 

"Such indignity," Gladio approved, quoting Ignis. "l've always suspected him to overdo it on purpose, just for fun."

Noctis wondered when was the last time Prompto had done something just for fun. Or any of them for that matter.

"I don't know if it was the case but l've never seen him do it again. He was acting the same with her as with everyone. I think she liked him better that way, too. Maybe he should've tried it sooner."

Noctis felt his heart take a dive. Had Prompto spent all those years in Hammerhead to be with her? Was his duty to Noctis keeping him away from his lover?

Gods, that sounded awfully consistent. He hoped he was wrong.

Blessedly oblivious of Noctis’s inner turmoil, Gladio was carrying on.

"So yeah, he’s been much quieter since then. But it’s been harder for him than for us. Maybe with time he'll go back to his original self and make us all regret those days of ca lm."

Noctis couldn't help but smile at the idea.

"Isn't it getting worse, though?" He asked.

"Does it? I didn't notice."

Gladio looked nonplussed and the king turned to the window to avoid his gaze.

"Let's hope he comes around, then," he concluded hastily.

* * *

The next weeks brought important changes and for once, the king was happy for it. So far, every change that had come to his personal life had been synonym of hurt or loss but this time, things were actually improving.

Gladio had promised to stop acting like a courtier, fully agreeing with Noctis that it didn't suit him at all. According to what he'd said, he'd hated it. He fell back into his usual demeanour, which Noctis found to be quite similar to the one he remembered. Things easily went back to normal between them.

At first, things were slightly more awkward with Ignis. He gladly agreed to everything Noctis said and apologised profusely but even after they had settled the matter together, he still had that concerned look in his eyes. The king had noticed but said nothing of it even though it could be unsettling sometimes. He got why Ignis was more worried about him th a n Gladio appeared to be. Gladio had heard his grievances and seen him laugh until he couldn't breathe. In front of Ignis, Noctis had collapsed. The king knew that if he had spent some more days with his friends after that fated night in Niflheim, he couldn’t have helped anxiously eyeing Prompto, fearing a relapse and standing ready for it. It took a week before Ignis really allowed himself to relax and Noctis realised with relief that he wasn't that different either. He was still the perfect gentleman, a part of his character that had made it through the Long Night unblemished.

What didn't change, unsurprisingly, was Prompto. He remained exactly the same and didn't say a word about what had happened, even though Noctis was sure the others must have told him about it. He had taken his time to proceed the things Gladio had told him and then some more to watch his friend, trying to match what he'd heard with what he was seeing. In the end, he was even more lost than before. If Prompto had missed him that much, why was he so obviously unhappy with the situation?  If this was about Cindy, why didn't he just go ahead and say it? Noctis wouldn't keep him in Insomnia against his will. It would break the king's heart to see him leave but he would rather free him from his oath than make him miserable. 

But even though he'd forcefully made himself face this possibility, the king didn't think that that was what this was all about. Prompto had always made it widely known that in his eyes, Cindy was the most beautiful thing to have ever walked Eos. If he'd finally managed to win her heart, why hide it? He would at least have told Ignis or Gladio, but they had no clue either.

So the king let him be and told his other friends to do the same.

"l'm fine , " he told them." He obviously has his own issues to deal with and I'd rather not add to it. It’s okay."

They had approved. It wasn’t _okay_ but Noctis made do. Curious as he was to understand, he feared he wouldn't like the explanation, should he have it.

Nevertheless, his life was now much more pleasant. His relationship with Ignis and Gladio had gone back to normal when they were in private. In public, they switched back to protocol mode. Ignis was a natural but Gladio was almost obsequious. His "Majesty" sounded exactly like the "Highness" of their younger years and whenever their eyes met, Gladio smiled teasingly. Noctis loved it. It made him feel like they were family again.

Ignis and Gladio started taking lunch with him, so the king's lunchtime turned to a full hour. They talked and enjoyed their time together ; it was the most resourcing break possible. Noctis slept and felt better overall. He could concentrate longer, he worked more efficiently. Everything was easier.

When they ate together at night, the meals, ever the same as for everyone else, were served in the dining room.

The regular dining room was made for the king to eat with his family or a few selected guests. Even as such, the table was long enough for ten people to sit at ease. It was way too big for the three of them but the place gave Noctis a deep sense of familiarity. It reminded him of a bygone era when he could eat with his father, ask for his favourite dessert and get it or go fishing. He could practice swordplay, write to Luna, look in the mirror and see the face of the twenty years boy he still mostly was. He could talk to his best friend.

The dining room made him nostalgic of the time when he could do all those things in one day and not realise how happy he was. It was a good nostalgia, though. Looking back, he felt thankful for what he'd had; it was a good feeling.

Prompto joined them every now and then. If he was with Ignis or Gladio by dinnertime they would bring him along and the four of them would eat together. That was when Noctis got to see with his own eyes what Gladio had told him about Prompto being quiet.

He had moments when he was almost the same as when it was just him and Noctis. He would stay out of the conversation, listening and opening his mouth only when someone spoke directly to him. Even so, he looked a lot more relaxed like that than when they were alone together.

There were times when he did talk though. It happened mostly when they were discussing work-related matters, or the various progress that had been made. 

The first time he witnessed it, Noctis was deeply moved. He chastised himself for being overemotional, watching his friend with fascination. Prompto was actually _talking_. He wasn't joking around or laughing but he was going into detail about something that Noctis, paradoxically, couldn't manage to really listen. He was too baffled by the sheer amount of words flowing out of his mouth. In four minutes he had said more than in the last four months. He was engrossed in whatever he was explaining, his speech was lively and his face animated. Under the king's amazed look, he seemed to be coming back to life. And even if he wasn't the easygoing, exuberant fellow he'd shared a tent with, Noctis was finally recognising him. 

And just like Gladio had said, this blessed moment was followed by a good ten minutes of silence during which the rest of the group carried on with the conversation as if everything was normal.

Those moments were rare and short-lived and extremely precious for the young king. When it happened, he felt home for real. Of course it hurt when it inevitably stopped as Prompto fell back into himself, it felt like a burning needle in his heart every single time. But it was totally worth it.

One of those nights, after they'd eaten together and talked about making some time for fighting practice, Noctis had another dream. Like the one about their aborted kiss, he remembered it very vividly and it was made of bits and pieces of actual memories.

In the dream, they were sleeping in the tent like they used to, all huddled together. Noctis was snuggled against Ignis, who had an arm around him. It had been like that most of the time back then. When they were camping and the night was cold, they gathered for warmth and slept in a pile. Gladio just radiated heat. It hadn't meant anything but Noctis remembered clearly how good it felt to wake up spooning with Prompto.

In that dream though, he wasn't. He woke up between Ignis and Gladio and saw that Prompto was missing so he got up to go looking for him. He went out of the tent and found himself in their camp. Prompto was standing on the other side of the campfire. The moon was full and the protecting symbols on the ground gave off a bluish glow. In the cold light, he could see that Prompto looked like his present self, except that he smiled to him. It lighted up his face and warmed everything around them. Then suddenly the sun was up and the daylight was playing in his blonde hair, making it look like it was made of silver and gold. He was holding something in his hand, offering it to Noctis. It was his fishing rod.

He went to take it and the dream changed. They were running down some forested hillside, rays of golden light shooting through the canopy.  They weren't talking but it was a comfortable silence, soothing like a quiet melody that didn't need lyrics. Then they were running barefoot in the sand of Galdin Beach. They went to the pier and remained there. Prompto was sitting with his feet dangling over the water. Noctis stood beside him, fishing.

Nothing would bite but he didn't mind. He was happy to enjoy the company of his friend and the beautiful sunset. The twilight was throwing arrows of fire in the shimmering sea and the sky was weaving vaporous veils of numerous shades of pink, orange and blue. It was gorgeous and so heavenly peaceful, he still felt it when he woke up in the morning.

All those things had really happened. They had all slept like that, on top of each other. Noctis had seen Prompto smile and hand him his fishing rod more times than he could possibly count. They had been running up and down hills in every possible scenery. They even had walked barefoot on the beach of Galin and watched the sunset. Those were all memories and to the contrary of the kiss- that -never-was dream, this one held no regret or bitterness. Only a testament to a happiness he'd once had. Rather than sad, he felt thankful for it.

Maybe there was hope after all. Noctis had a good feeling about it. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget that you can ease my suffering by leaving a comment. Read the top notes if you're keeping the world turning or actively fighting the virus.   
For everyone else who can stay home : please do so. Stay safe, save lives.


	7. Barrel of a gun

* * *

_Work it harder_   
_Make it better_   
_Do it faster_   
_Makes us stronger_   
_More than ever_   
_Hour after_   
_Our work is_   
_Never over_

* * *

Springtime passed and summer settled down, hot and bright. The king kept the windows open most of the time, trying to catch a breeze. His outfit was too warm for the weather and he allowed himself to loose the jacket when it became unbearable. The long-sleeved shirt was too much by itself but at least the fabric was soft.  
Everyone else was dealing the best they could with that first bout of summer in a decade. In the first half of July, every single person Noctis saw was suffering various degrees of sunburn. Gladio and Ignis were lucky enough but Prompto’s complexion made him one of the most spectacular victims of the sunlight.   
His face was so red it was painful just to look at him. His hands and neck were burned too and Noctis knew that there was more to it than he could see. He had spent so much (probably too much) time watching him that he was sure to notice the slightest change in Prompto's demeanour and he couldn't have missed his weird and sudden stiffness. Despite his best efforts to conceal it and to keep a straight face, pain took him by surprise and he couldn't help frowning or grinding his teeth.  
It was ten in the morning when Noctis saw him wince for the third time that day and reached the peak of his exasperation.  
"What happened?" he asked briskly.  
Prompto startled.  
"Nothing. What do you mean?"  
"You know what I mean. You can barely move. What happened?"  
"Nothing happened." Prompto said once again, with a failed attempt to fake disbelief.  
Sadness washed over Noctis. Had they now reached a point where he would rather play dumb than talk to him? He waited for his throat to be less tight before he answered and when he did, his voice was steady and a bit too hard.  
"Fine. I don't even want to know how you managed to get yourself in such a state when every person in the whole country is hiding from the sun three hours per day. But I don't want you wandering around like that either. Go find Ignis, send him here to take your place and go back to your room. I want you to go to bed and to lay on your stomach until you're properly healed. You’ll come back when it doesn't hurt anymore."  
Prompto straightened at the authority of his tone and bowed to him. He moved graciously and if it was painful, he didn't let it show.  
"Yes, my king."  
Noctis watched him go with a mix of longing and frustration. He wasn't even sure why he was so angry.  
Prompto stayed away for three days and Noctis had Ignis and Gladio check on him twice a day to make sure he stayed indoors - let him know what it felt like to be locked inside!   
On the morning of the fourth day, he showed up in Noctis's office. He was brown as a nut and some skin was still peeling off his nose but he wasn't in pain anymore. Noctis didn't say anything about it and tried hard not to stare. Prompto's suntanned skin created a stark contrast ; it made his hair look fairer than usual and his eyes stand out like icy gems. It had been weeks since the king had felt such a powerful urge to touch him. He repressed it with an ease born from habit.  
Things went back to normal and Noctis was quickly distracted by Gladio's latest initiative.  
At first it had been a matter of going back to training for the three of them but before even the first session could have been planned, word had spread about it - that was one of the problems with all the people living in the castle. A good deal of men had gone straight to Gladio at the first mention of it.  
"They're volunteering to join the army, except that we don't have one anymore,", he explained to Ignis and Noctis over lunch.  
"Do we need one?" Ignis mused.  
Noctis remained silent for a while, thoughtful.  
"Even when the Wall was up we had a military force, defensive as it was. I don't think we should totally neglect this, even if we can't afford to have two hundred men spending their time and energy training for a conflict that might never happen."  
"Of course." (Ignis pushed his glasses back up his nose.) "How do you reckon we should proceed?"  
“The Crown’s Guard remains as it is. I won't have anyone else coming that close to me. As for the King's Glaive, we'll compromise. A large group would be useless, wasteful even. Fifteen people, maybe twenty but that's the limit. Gladio could handpick them amongst the hunters and train them. How does that sound to you?''  
Ignis simply nodded and Gladio smiled broadly, his eyes lit up like a pair of lamps.  
"Sounds damn good,", he said, looking very happy about it. "It'll be a small force, but it will honour you and the Kingdom, you can trust me on that."  
"I do,", the king replied with a small smile of his own. "I know you'll be perfect."  
And so he did. Just like Noctis had been raised a king-to-be, Gladio had been raised and trained as his Shield to come. He had probably been aware of that fact the very day Noctis had been born, even if he had only been five then. Small as it had to start, it was his legacy and the king was glad to make it right after all this time.  
Gladio set to work the next morning. He knew the hunters, knew the teams and he had chosen every leader himself. In a week he had made a selection of thirty men amongst them and in two he had thinned it down to eighteen. Those he started to train.   
It was well into August and Noctis's birthday was nearing. Noctis didn't like to think about it. Doing so always ended up in endless speculations about his actual age and it made him both anxious and confused. How old was he really? He couldn't possibly celebrate his twenty-first birthday. It would be pathetic and also very inappropriate. A king must be turned toward the future, not clinging to the past. On the other hand, the idea of admitting what had happened to him, that he would soon be thirty-one years old and to make a public statement of it... It was too horrible to contemplate.  
Gladio had to reorganise his whole schedule. He needed someone to take his place at the head of the hunters and he picked Ashton, the man who had led the first group from Lestallum to Insomnia - the first name Noctis had committed to memory. The guy was definitely up to the challenge.  
Gladio now shared his time between his duties to the king and those of general - that he was, even if twenty wasn't much of an army. Five mornings a week were now dedicated to the training of the young recruits and Noctis quickly decided to follow. He couldn't attend every practice but he wanted to go at least once a week, twice if he could.  
The first time he entered the training grounds, Ignis in half-reluctant toll, silence suddenly fell around him. The men stood still and mute while Gladio welcomed the newcomers.  
"Come to see if you can still land a hit on a dummy, your Majesty?” He teased.  
Noctis was tempted to answer that he'd come to see of he could still land his majestic foot in Gladio's ass but he kept the words behind his teeth. He'd spent months sitting in an office. Of course he was powerful - he was probably the most powerful being on Eos. But using his magic would be insane. He didn't want to kill Gladio, and he had little chance to best him in a sword fight.  
"I came to practice warping. I've kind of lost the hand of it."  
"You can still do it? I thought the Crystal was dormant." Ignis commented.  
"It is. I can feel it.'' Noctis , waving the hand that sported his father's ring.  
Mine now, he thought.  
"But you can still tap into it?"  
"There's nothing to really tap into. The crystal is asleep, not dead. Its mere existence generates power. What it gives off now is too thin to feed anything like the Wall, not even a small one. But I can use it for teleportation. I tried and it works, but I keep bumping into furniture. I need space."  
Gladio didn't ask further and went back to his trainees. Ignis sat on the side and Noctis moved to an empty part of the training ground which was, obviously, too big for them.  
He made some attempts, starting with small, two feet jumps to remind his body of what it felt like. He was glad to see that he wasn't tripping so much when he wasn't trying to teleport in a furnished room.   
He felt confident that it would come back to him quickly and it was nice, but he stopped after a few minutes. The men were distracted. They were stealing glances at him and even if the king willingly played his part whenever it came to putting on a show, it made him feel very self-conscious. He ended up sitting on the side with Ignis. They chattered and watched the others at practice. It proved quite instructive in itself.  
They quickly got used to the king's presence though, and after a few times, he simply joined them and trained under Gladio’s supervision. The King's Shield paired the men on the field but Noctis only ever fought him and occasionally Ignis.  
Sometimes Gladio would let the men pause in their own practice to watch him fight. Noctis still found it slightly unnerving but he did his best to ignore it. It was good for the Lucian people to know that their king was strong and fit.  
Ignis had agreed on that point, too. They would spread the word. And the pride in their eyes when Noctis turned to them after a hard-won fight was making it worth the hassle. He wasn't exactly fit. The others were going easy on him for the show's sake, but he worked twice as hard. Gladio's intermediate level training was exactly what he needed. His time in the Crystal had made him stronger on a magical level but when it came to regular fighting, he had undoubtedly spent too much time sitting on his royal butt. He loved practice and once things were settled, he attended it thrice a week.  
Gladio vigorously approved and Ignis came on a regular basis too. He even managed to bring Prompto along on one, memorable occasion.  
It was a week before Noctis's birthday, on a sunny morning. The king was with the rest of the group going through stretches when Ignis entered the field. Noctis kept on moving at the sight of his friend but he stopped when he saw who was following him.   
Prompto never came to practice. The weirdest thing about it had been Gladio's totally-cool-with-it attitude. It was so uncharacteristic of him to let anyone get away with something like that. Prompto belonged to the Crown’s Guard. Training was part of his duty, even in peaceful times. He should have come, even a few hours a week. But he didn't and Gladio wasn’t pestering him about it. It puzzled Noctis to no end and after a while, he had just asked.  
" I wouldn't let anyone skip practice. He just does plenty of it on his own."  
"How so?"  
"He’s out with the hunter teams two or three times a week. And also to the shooting range almost every day. He started going back there the very day we took the city back."  
That had left the king speechless. Was that what Prompto was doing with his free time? Was that how he'd gotten himself roasted a few weeks earlier?  
Noctis still had no answers. For the time being, he was watching Prompto in silence. Gladio had stopped the session and after he had greeted greeting Noctis, mute and respectful as ever, the gunslinger went to mingle with the men. He obviously knew them, which made sense since they were all former hunters, and they welcomed him as if he was part of the team. One of them - a grey-eyed guy who couldn't be more than twenty-five years old - shoulder-bumped Prompto. Under the king's watchful eyes, he smirked and retaliated by elbowing the young recruit, looking perfectly at ease.  
A sudden flare of jealousy turned Noctis’s insides into a pit of molten metal. Quickly, he turned away, feeling like he'd just eaten a plate of live coals. And found himself looking right into Ignis's eyes.  
He froze, fully aware that he looked ready to bite. He tried to soften his expression, forcing his mouth into a fake smile. Ignis was looking back at him, clearly unsettled.  
Gladio started yelling orders, startling the king and offering him the distraction he oh-so-needed. Noctis regrouped with the others and Gladio paired everyone for sword practice.  
Noctis saw it coming but couldn’t find a way to avoid it. Did he really want to anyway? What would happen if he tried? What if he just went and did it?  
He'd have no choice but to look at me. To be focused only on the both of us. Maybe we could find a way to communicate through this.  
As he expected, Gladio paired him off with Prompto. The men dissolved into enthusiastic talking, not giving any sign to start their own duels. That wasn’t a surprise either. Noctis let out a nervous sigh and entered the circle. Prompto made to follow his lead but was stopped by Ignis, who presented him with a wooden box. Even from where he was, Noctis instantly recognised it.  
"Look what I found in one of the closets!" came Gladio’s voice.  
Inside the box were Prompto's fighting practice guns. He couldn't wield actual weapons in training so he used those instead. They looked like regular guns but instead of bullets, they shot small balls of coloured rice powder that would mark every part of the body they hit. They allowed him to practice combat and since he wasn't making actual damages, Prompto's aim was generally to end it quickly by landing quick, lethal marks. Last time Noctis had seen him at it, he wasn't faring so well. Focus had never been his forte.  
For the time being, though, he looked agreeably surprised to see them. Maybe he had come to forget them, abandoned to gather dust in the condemned city. He took the guns and made them twirl. Noctis watched him with some surprise. Prompto had had time to practice this trick and was now doing it with ease, looking relaxed. Seizing the weapons, he joined the king in the circle and faced him.  
Noctis wondered if he had come of his own volition or if Ignis had somehow dragged him here. Prompto's eyes were focused on him but his face looked like a mask, not giving anything away. Maybe it was just wishful thinking but Noctis had a feeling that this wasn't just randomly happening. Had Gladio and Ignis set it up together or was he being delusional?  
"Getting bored here!" Gladio suddenly called. "C'm'on boys, get it on!"  
Noctis diverted his look from Prompto to Gladio for a split second. When he looked back at Prompto, he was moving. Noctis cursed and warped out of his quarry's line of sight.  
There was no noise following; Prompto had not shoot. Noctis reappeared quite haphazardly, but he had no time to recover for he found himself facing his friend's gun. He warped once more before getting shot. But when he touched the ground again, Prompto was aiming his weapon at him. Again.  
It went the same the third and fourth times and the king realised he was reduced to keep moving, with no chance to counterattack.  
Shit, this is humiliating! How does he do that? It's like he always knows where I’m going!  
And indeed, Noctis kept teleporting only to find Prompto pointing a gun at him. On the sixth jump he was getting a little more than annoyed, on the tenth he was exasperated. He wasn’t even putting up a fight, just making a fool of himself in front of everyone.  
He stopped warping for a second, enough to properly locate both of their positions, also giving Prompto an opportunity to shoot. Noctis warped to avoid the bullet but instead of jumping away, he barely sidestepped. The projectile, aimed for his head, barely grazed his left ear. Prompto clearly hadn't expected him to reappear right in front of him and the king used this fleeting moment of surprise to teleport with precision, right behind his opponent.  
... or right in front of him. Noctis swore between his clenched teeth. He had honed that move while fighting alongside Prompto, of course he expected him to do that as soon as he had the chance.  
He was getting a bit dizzy with all the teleporting around. He had lost a good deal of stamina in the last few months and he had to end this fight before exhaustion beat him. And if he didn't win, he needed at least to lose honourably.  
Playing his last card, he warped and reappeared just over Prompto.   
The gunslinger noticed him as soon as he popped out of the air but it was too late. He hadn't seen it coming and Noctis crushed into him from the top. It was messy; they both tumbled to the ground, Noctis's short sword and Prompto’s pistols scattering around them. They rolled over each other, struggling in earnest now. The men were cheering and suddenly ; the king was on top, straddling his opponent. He was holding both of his wrists, pinning him to the ground.   
Things went strangely still for a few seconds. Prompto laid utterly motionless, his whole body hard with tension under Noctis. He looked furious. His face was closed like a prison gate and he had that get-off-of-me look in his eyes that made the king want to recoil, but he couldn't move. Breathing harshly, his heart beating three times too quickly, he was paralysed, unable to take advantage of the situation. He was painfully aware of what he was currently sitting on. Spread-legged. And everyone was looking at them.  
For the few seconds that it lasted, Noctis felt like he was naked, both terrified and eerily thrilled by this unexpected closeness - they were touching. It hadn't happened again after that time when he had panicked in the middle of a speech. Prompto had helped him getting out of it because Gladio and Ignis had their backs turned to him and couldn't see what was happening. They hadn't shared any sort of physical contact ever since and there they were, in a position that could have been that of two lovers in bed. It was overwhelming. And it hurt, too, because Prompto's eyes were harder than stone.  
Maybe Noctis would have snapped out of it by himself but Prompto didn't wait for him to. He gave a starting, powerful twist of hips, surprising the king who lost his balance. He shouldn't have let himself be distracted.  
What happened next was so quick, he barely registered it. His back hit the ground and when he opened his eyes, Prompto was kneeling above him - not touching - and Noctis was staring down the barrel of a gun.  
"You're dead, my king."  
Hardness had left his face as soon as he had regained control of the situation. He got back up and Noctis swiftly followed. If Prompto didn't offer him a hand, it would be very awkward and he clearly didn't like it when they touched. He might as well spare him that.  
The little crowd whooped as Prompto walked back to them and Noctis joined Gladio and Ignis. He still felt light-headed and didn't really want to talk but he couldn't stay alone in a corner. It would look he was sulking because he'd lost. Gladio patted his shoulder.  
"Gotten dizzy, have you?" Ignis asked.  
"Yeah", the king answered, relieved that he was bringing that up and not something else. "I haven't teleported like that since the last fight against Ardyn."  
“ I bet you thought you'd beat him," Gladio chuckled.  
“I wasn't expecting that kind of demonstration."  
“It was very impressive," Ignis agreed.  
“When did he become so good? He used to run around shooting everywhere. He's always had a good eye and fast reflexes but this? He barely moved at all and yet left me no openings."  
"You still managed to find one,'' Ignis pointed.  
Anxious to avoid talking about what his finding an opening had led to, Noctis didn’t react to Ignis's comment.  
"He wasn't much of a fighter back then,'' Gladio said. "He only had an accelerated training before we hit the road and, as he puts it himself, there hadn't been much to start with. We all spent most of your time away fighting daemons like those you saw when we came back to the city, and sometimes even worse than that."  
"It was much more difficult without you. We all had to work three times harder to be strong enough. Prompto has become very serious about it."  
"I noticed. But it doesn't explain how he managed to predict my movements the way he did."  
"You would have to ask him about that."  
Noctis threw a quick glance to their friend. He saw only his back but it still strengthened something inside him.  
"You 're right."

He did so three days after that. He had spent the whole morning thinking it all over and over again and when Prompto came into his office to take Ignis's place, his mind was made up. He even knew what he was going to say and how to phrase it; he was ready. Prompto had wanted the distance between them, the silence. The whole non-communicating thing. Noctis had done his best to respect his wish, hoping that things would improve with time and so far, it had proven absolutely fruitless. His reflexions had brought the king to realise that he had done nothing but enduring the situation. He hadn’t done anything about it, even if he knew that it was slowly getting worse. What if Prompto had expected for him to say something about it?  
Gladio had told him that Prompto had suffered a lot more than them during the Long Night. Noctis's absence had hurt him badly. They had never talked about this, and maybe Prompto was mad at him. Maybe there was something he could do to mend at least their friendship. He would never know unless he tried, and he would start by being a bit more honest himself. It couldn't hurt.  
The king waited for Ignis to leave the room and when the door was closed, he said:  
"Prom."  
His friend looked at him in surprise.  
"Can we talk please?"  
"Sure, why not?"  
Despite his readily answer, Prompto looked nervous when he came to sit in front of him. He did it without asking permission, which Noctis internally thanked him for.  
"I kind of missed the opportunity to tell you that the other day but you've become really good. What you did when we fought, it was amazing."  
Prompto seemed to relax and even smiled a bit.  
"Thank you."  
"How did you know where to aim? Besides the obvious, I mean. Gladio already told me that you became faster and stronger by fighting daemons during the Long Night."  
"We all did a lot of that."  
"Well, yes, but it doesn't explain how you could predict my moves. What's that new talent of yours?"  
"It's not new. I could already tell ten years ago."  
Prompto had said that very detachedly, as if it was nothing to be impressed of. Noctis begged to differ.  
"Won't you tell me how? You're killing me!" he said jokingly.  
He was elated to see Prompto's smile broadening slightly.  
"It's not anything special, really. You make the air vibrate when you teleport. There's this light that... floats around the spot where you're about to pop out. You must have seen it on some of my pictures."  
"Yes, I remember. But it can't be that. You were waiting for me every time I warped. You wouldn't have had time to do that just by looking for this, it happens too late in the process."  
"So smart." (And he literally chuckled. Noctis tried very hard to not get carried away.) "You've guessed half of it on your own. Yes, that happens too late in the process, it wouldn't be enough. It's actually quite simple. Your destination is set the very second you warp, and there are earlier signs. The air crackles slightly. It's so faint, it would be impossible to detect in group combat or when fighting heavy creatures. It's like a ripple. I couldn't have done it if the others had cheered us on from the start. But luckily for me, it was very silent."  
"I didn't know."  
"I only do because I observed you all the time when we fought. While taking pictures. And my sight is my strong spot, my eyes are the best trained. It’s handy."  
"You're more focused."  
"It changes everything." Prompto agreed. "I noticed that ripple one night when we were on the road. We were camping, it was cold. The air was dead still and you warped right beside me. I felt it. It gave me chills. I though it was because of the weather but it wasn't. If I can detect it, I know which way to turn and I only have to adjust my aim when the light gives you away."  
"That's why you were standing so still."  
"If I had moved, I wouldn't have been able to catch you every time. It's not much of a weakness."  
"You still kept me on my toes."  
"Yeah. Who would have thought?"  
It was nice. Noctis though about the next thing he wanted to say and took a deep breathe before doing so.  
"I'm sorry, Prom."   
"What for?"   
"For leaving you. For abandoning you and everyone else, for having been gone for such a long time."  
“It’s not like you had a choice. There is nothing to apologise for."  
His tone was so definitive that Noctis instantly dropped the subject. But he wasn't done. The next one was even harder.  
"I miss you."  
This time, Prompto watched him in genuine surprise, but it didn't last. He suddenly looked awkward and Noctis saw him closing up on himself once again. He looked down and didn't answer.  
I miss you right now. I need you.  
"We don't ever talk anymore. Why can’t we just get back to how things were back then?"  
Seconds passed in heavy silence.  
"I guess time changes people." Prompto answered flatly, straightening up.  
Noctis felt his heart drop in his stomach. His throat was too tight but he had one last thing to ask and he wouldn't have another chance. He was sure of it.  
"Do you remember the last time we had a real talk? It was in Zegnautus, the night before I left."  
He saw, clear as day, the unmistakable spark of understanding flickering in Prompto’s blue eyes. And something else that Noctis failed to catch.  
"I can’t say that I do, my king."  
"Why are you lying to me?"  
Those words he hadn't planned to say and he snapped his mouth shut, equally horrified and relieved. There was no taking it back. It was out now, for better or for worse. Prompto was looking very tired.  
"I'm sorry. Whatever it is you're talking about... I can't help you with that."  
"You're lying to me." Noctis said it again, as if for himself.  
They sat face to face in silence while Noctis wondered what they could possibly say now. The atmosphere was suffocating. After a moment, he got up and walked to the door, pausing midway to say bitterly:  
"I guess you’re right. Time does change people."  
Prompto didn't answer. He made no move to try and stop the king when he left his office. He just sat there, facing Noctis’ desk even if he wasn’t sitting there anymore.  
Noctis made for the training grounds, hating himself for provoking such a debacle.  
So much for trying to improve the situation.


End file.
